Dream On
by babe7878
Summary: MIRACLE Robbie McClanahan once tried for Team U.S.A. and made it but when his sister follows him in everything she does, she'll find more than she bargained for... InCOMPLETE
1. Baby Sis

_Disclaimer: Don't own, wish i did, man them hockey players and didnt create them but i still wishi did_

_Summary: Robbie's sister finds herself with him in everything she does, except falling in love. _

**Baby Sis**

"Robbie McClanahan, get your butt in the car right now!"

Her brown hair flailed in the violent wind. Her brown eyes connected with his as he climbed into the passenger side of the silver car. She followed suit and turned the key in the ignition.

"Maddie, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled.

"Well I was just making sure my big brother knew he was going to be late." She replied innocently.

He chuckled at her look, it was an act but he laughed anyways.

_Break in scene_

"…Eruzione…that's the roster for now, the rest of you, thanks for coming out." Coach Craig Patrick announced after the first day of tryouts.

"Take a good look gentlemen, 'cause they're the ones getting of easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve in case somebody gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names in seven months, so more of you are going home. You give 99, you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach, I wont be your friend. If you need one of those, take it up with Doc or Coach Patrick." Herb Brooks added as he wandered down the stairs and towards the arena exit.

"All right gentlemen, congratulations to all of you. That's it for today. One the way out, pick up one of these." Coach Patrick held up a stack of papers. "You've got a little homework to do before you celebrate. Thank you."

_Break in scene_

Robbie McClanahan dragged his gear out of the arena and over to his sisters car. She popped the trunk and loaded it in as he climbed in the driver's side, ready to go.

"Did you make it?" Maddie asked.

"So far, I think I got a pretty good shot." He replied with a huge smile. "They got a lot of Boston boys."

"'76 playoffs." Maddie giggled.

"No, they're way over that."

_Another scene break_

The Minnesota table chatted about the three hundred question test the coach was making them do. It was a crowded bar that night, with all twenty-six guys floating around in the bar somewhere.

"Hey Phillie, what are you one?" Buzz Schneider asked.

"My test is done." Phil Verchota replied.

"Jesus!"

"Me and Jannie are done." Verchota stated.

"Verchota, you're done? I'm on page four." Mike Ramsey joked.

The Boston table enjoyed pitchers of beer while discussing their tests.

"71, you get stopped by a policeman but you're not at fault. Do you state your disagreement right away?" Dave Silk read aloud. "He's got three hundred of these things."

"It's just a test Silky, you've taken one or two before." Mike Eruzione joked.

"Not to play hockey I haven't." He retorted.

"Can you even read Silky?" Rizzo asked jokingly.

"I try." Silk laughed.

Rizzo looked up when his name was called. Mac stood in the doorway waving at him. They had conversed earlier in the change room, Mac from Minnesota, Rizzo from Massachusetts, the only two conversing from either side.

"Mac." He smiled and waved back.

"Easy big guy." Silk joked as he turned back to an angered Jack O'Callahan.

"I don't know how you can sit in the same room with that clown." O.C. replied.

"Let it go, it's over, let it go." Rizzo remarked.

Cox spoke out. "What's going on here?"

"O.C.'s got a little unfinished business over there." Silk answered.

"Not for long I don't." O.C. muttered.

"What did I tell you man?" Rizzo asked and mouthed 'let it go'.

"McClanahan?" Cox asked. "You're not still going on about the '76 playoffs are you? Come on O.C. that was like three years ago."

"You know what Coxie, let me ask you a question." O.C. started. "Why'd you want to play college hockey?"

He grinned at this one. "Isn't it obvious? For the girls."

"I'm serious Coxie, why'd you want to play college hockey?"

"'Cause I love to play hockey. I want to go to the NHL just like everybody does."

"Well I wanted to win a national Championship. That pansy over there cheap shots me, I get tossed out of the game, he steals the ring right off my finger. How would you feel?" O.C. explained angrily.

"Everyone was throwing cheap shots that night." Rizzo argued.

"Rizzo, it's funny you say that. I was just wondering who's side you're on."

"I'm on you're side." Rizzo retorted.

"You know, it really seems that way."

"Alright, just relax, gees." Coxie added.

"I'm not doing this right now." O.C. voiced about the test. "I'm outta here."

O'Callahan stood up and tried to walk away but Rizzo stopped him for a second.

"Where you going?"

"To my room, is that alright with you?" O.C. Hesitated. "Mother."

He walked away, leaving the test on the table, and headed for the front door.

_Another scene break_

Maddie wandered along the sidewalk outside the bar. She was there to hang out with her brother before he began all the long, hard, practices. It was a hard time for the two of them, living in an apartment up the street, alone, no family. They had all disowned them, for doing what? She didn't exactly know.

She was digging through her pockets for her apartment key as she went through the door. It was then that she met her brother's enemy, face to arm.

"Ouch, I'm sorry." Maddie shook her head as she let go of the key in her pocket. "Wasn't exactly looking."

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Maddie smiled.

Her smile. Wow. She was of legal age to drink, being one year younger than Robbie, she didn't look a thing like him, not even like her mother. She looked beautiful in the spotlight of the bar.

"Catch you around." Jack replied as Maddie headed inside.

_Another scene break_

Robbie turned around to see his sister walking towards him. She outstretched her arms and the whole table whistled as they embraced, not knowing who she was.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Maddie McClanahan." She smirked and the guys piped down.

"Well it's not unusual to see Mac with a pretty girl." Mark Johnson teased.

"Yeah. So I've heard." Maddie smiled.

Her smile. Again. Amazed all the guys with it. There was something about her that immediately attracted people to her.

_Another scene break_

"That's it, pick it up. Look for the pass, come on, hit him with the pass." Herb yelled the next day at practice. "Go Johnson! Alright Johnson, hit him on the other side. Look for him! Move and hit him Johnson, he's open! Come on Johnson!"

Scores. Herb blew the whistle and calls out at Johnson.

"Johnson! That coast-to-coast stuff may work here but it wont against the teams we'll be playing. Next line up, let's go, let's run it again."

Robbie jumped the boards and skated out towards the center. Morrow jumped over too but was called back by O.C. He skated out and stood close to Coach Patrick.

"This is a breakout play gentlemen, so please, let's get rid of the puck early." Herb demanded and he shot the puck out to the players.

Robbie skated down the ice, following the puck. He had his head down, looking for the puck when **_Thwack! _**Met by O'Callahan in a check.

A mixture of comments: what's he doing, that was cheap, he didn't have the puck, what are you hitting like that for, that's bush league O.C., nice hit O.C..

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it."

Robbie bent over the ice, holding his head when he darted upright and sprang back at him.

"Let's go."

The two started into a heated fight, players holding other players back from the fight. Some still egging them on. The fight stopped.

"How about it boys, look like hockey to you. Looks like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me, what do you think Craig?"

"Yeah." Craig muttered and nodded along with Herb.

"You want to settle old scores, you're on the wrong team. We move forward starting right now; we start becoming a team right now! Skating, passing, flow, creativity, that's what this team is all about, gentlemen. Not old Rivalries. So, why don't we start with some introductions? You know, get to know each other a little bit. Where your from, who you are. Go ahead."

He looked at Rob.

"Rob McClanahan, St. Paul Minnesota."

"Who do you play for?"

"You here at the U." Rob replied.

"Jack?"

"Jack O'Callahan, Charlestown Mass, Boston University."

"Over here." Looking at Cox.

"I'm Ralph Cox, I'm from wherever is not going to get me hit."


	2. Older Bro

**Older Bro**

Maddie sat in the stands, witnessing the fight between her brother and the Boston Guy. It was expected from him, never let anything go was his motto. She always thought it was a childish motto but obviously more than one person used that motto. The Coach played them through some more then let them go. She wandered down to the glass and smiled at her brother as he stepped off the ice. He smiled back and the disappeared.

Madison McClanahan stood outside the change room door, waiting for Robbie. He was not the first one out, instead, the guy from the bar. He caught a glimpse of her and turned around to face her.

"You're the girl from last night." Jack stated.

"Maddie." She replied.

"Jack O'Callahan, why you here?"

"Oh, Robbie McClanahan." She nodded.

"Should've known."

"Yeah. What?"

"Find a pretty girl and she's taken by him." Jack joked.

"Actually I'm Maddie McClanahan, Rob's-"

"Ready to go?" Robbie shouted from the door a few feet away, glaring at Jack.

"Yeah, see you later."

O.C. watched them leave, laughing and smiling. Rizzo caught a peek of the two siblings, not knowing how they were related.

"Pretty young to be married." O.C. stated.

"Really?" Rizzo asked as Jimmy Craig walked up.

"Nah, she's too good for him." He joked.

"Her name's McClanahan." O.C. stated.

The small group burst into laughter as they headed towards the sunny day. It was hopeless to find a good-looking girl in that town, especially when they were 'married'.

_Don't know how to make breaks so this is it_

Maddie drove to the apartment and dropped off Rob's hockey stuff. She then hopped back into the car and drove to the same bar she was at the previous night, meeting Robbie there after she grabbed a bite to eat.

She parked the car beside a few of the guys hanging out on the outside sidewalk of the bar.

"Hey, you're Rob's wife." One of them shouted.

"Nice catch." Another added.

Maddie shrugged it off and wandered into the bar, sitting with a bunch of Rob's friends who knew who she was. Maddie was confused, who started the rumour and why?

"Anyone know why they're calling me my brother's wife?" She asked with a slight laugh at the end.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing as she finished the question, beer spurting from their mouths and tears streaming their faces.

"Not a clue." Ramsey joked.

"Come on Johnson, let's dance." Maddie smiled. Mark Johnson was like her second brother. She always hung out with him, the way he acted lit up the room.

He headed out onto the dance floor with Maddie and the two danced around. They were the only ones out for a while, until some of the girls at the bar joined in with other hockey players. Maddie's eyes caught sight of Jack. She let another girl cut in and dance with Mark as she headed over to sit with the Boston Boys.

"Hey McClanahan." Ralph Cox smiled.

"I prefer Maddie." Maddie joked.

"Where's the mister?" Rizzo asked.

"Mister McClanahan?" Maddie asked. "He died a while ago."

"No, Mac, you're husband." Rizzo corrected himself.

"It was you who started that rumour wasn't it?" Maddie asked.

"Rumour?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, Robbie's my brother, guess I forgot to mention that to you huh?" She smiled.

"Sorry." O.C. replied.

"Hey as long as you can't see the resemblance." Maddie laughed. "I mean me, related to him."

"Well yeah, I don't suddenly feel attracted to him." Jimmy Craig joked. "But you, wow."

"Do you always act like you haven't seen a girl before?" Maddie smiled her famous smile.

She brushed her brown locks behind her ears and set her head in her palm and elbow on the table. She was receiving stares from the table and when Robbie walked up behind her, they stayed silent.

"Madison." He bellowed.

"Yes Robert." She grinned. "Is there some way I can help you?"

"Why are you here?" Robbie asked simply.

"Getting to know your buddies."

"My buddies are over there." Robbie jerked his head towards the other side of the room. "From Minnesota."

"Hey if you aren't going to make friends, why can't I?" Maddie pleaded.

"That's okay, we were just leaving." O.C. broke the argument.

"Dance with me?" Maddie pleaded.

Robbie stared at her in disbelief. Why was she doing that to him, making best friends with his bitter enemy? Maybe she had a point, hating him wasn't helping him make the team but then there was that shot of him being booted off the team.

"Maddie." Robbie waved his hand in front of her face as she stood up and walked onto the dance floor.

_Another break (someone want to let me know how?)_

Robbie was practicing with Maddie later that night. They were shooting the puck back and forth and back and forth. She was having fun, skating around the ice. She hadn't done that since she was sixteen, five years ago. Maddie was getting the hang of it when the lights went brighter and a bunch more of the guys skated onto the ice, breaking up the family moment. Maddie glared at them all but couldn't help but smile when they got along with her brother, especially Boston Boy, Jack.

"Three on three?" Robbie asked.

"With your girl?" Jimmy Craig asked.

"Um, no." Maddie shook her head.

"Come on, we'll go easy on you." Jack replied with the very first smile she ever saw. "Princess."

"She'll play, on my team." Robbie cut them off as Mark Johnson joined their team with Janaszak in goal.

Maddie smiled at her brother. He was protecting her again. It was his duty but sometimes he took it too far. Maddie stood on defense, she played it well from the years passed and she needed to help her brother practice. Robbie called her up the ice and she took off, spinning out of the way of everyone and almost scoring. Shooting was he weakness.

"Too bad Princess." Verchota called out. "Almost a goal."

"Close but no cigar." Buzz laughed along.

"I don't smoke." Maddie replied, cockily.

"Yeah sis." Robbie cheered her on.

"Go Maddie." Johnson smiled.

"First to three." Jack shot out in the air.

"It's on." Maddie challenged but he charged her with the puck. She turned to face him with her shoulder and **_Boom! _**Down he went.

"One thing I did teach her was how to check." Robbie laughed.

"Sorry." Maddie grinned as she pulled him up.

"With a brother like him, don't be."

"Penalty!" Verchota yelled.

"No refs." Maddie stated.

They dropped the puck at center ice and took the face-off. Maddie held the puck to the other end and held onto it beside the net, against the boards, waiting for Johnson or Robbie to appear so she could pass it. Verchota took her into the boards and she fought for the puck. Verchota was joined by O'Callahan, who held her against the boards.

"Holding!" Maddie screeched with laughter. "Penalty for holding!"

"No refs." Verchota laughed as he broke away down the ice.

Maddie watched as he scored on the sturdy goalie. She looked up at Jack who was still holding her. He was watching Verchota and Schneider celebrate the first goal of the game.

"Cheater." Maddie remarked with a smile. "I say we switch up the teams."

"Let's put Mac, O.C. and Maddie on one with Jimmy and me and the guys on the other." Mark suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Maddie opposed. "You're like totally useless against me alone let alone Robbie and Jack."

"I'm willing to try." Mark replied.

"Shoot, I have to go anyways." Maddie glanced at the clock.

"What for?" Robbie whined.

"To pick up your stuff from Curt."

"Oh yeah."

"Who's Curt?" Mark asked.

"Little brother." Robbie answered.

"How little?" Jack asked.

"Young enough to be our son." Maddie joked. "Kidding."

"See you later Madds." Robbie waved as she skated off the ice.


	3. New Friend

**New Friend**

Coach called out at the end of practice, they were playing Norway in a week or so. He was hoping they were ready for it but only time would tell. Mac and O.C. were getting along better; Johnson was still his great self, greeting Maddie with hugs every time he saw her. She had known him since he was little, forgetting how she even met him.

Robbie stomped off the ice, numb feet and all. He collapsed on the change room bench in front of his gear. He slumped down, pulling off his jersey and the shoulder pads.

"Hey O.C., how are you're legs?" Mac yelled over.

"I'll let you know when I can feel them." He replied.

"You going to the bar?" Coxie asked.

"Yeah." Robbie smiled. "I'm bringing Maddie too."

"Alright."

Maddie stood outside the doors, waiting for Robbie. The coach walked up and began to talk to her.

"The teams going to Norway, I've noticed you've been around here a lot, did you want to come along and make sure the players get to where they need to be?" Herb asked.

"Me?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, you know, make sure they got everything and stuff."

"OH MY GOD!" She screeched.

"That's a yes." Herb smiled and walked away.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She kept yelling and jumping.

The players heard her in the change room and ran out in their gear, some with all of it on. Robbie wandered out in his skates and pants, Mark in just his skates.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

She turned around to face them all, huge smile on her face. She realized they weren't ready to go.

"Guess where I'm going."

"To the bar?" Robbie asked.

"To Norway!" She yelled.

"Wow." Buzz remarked sarcastically.

"With you guys." She danced again.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"You get to spend the rest of the season with little sister dearest." Maddie grabbed his hands and danced with him.

"Great." Mac mumbled.

"I'm going to go back and get changed." Jimmy stated and they all followed, minus her brother.

He stopped dancing and looked at her. He wanted to bring her but he wanted her to stay, he was confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Herb asked me if I wanted to like take care of you guys. Are you letting me go?" Maddie pleaded.

"Normally I would've said no but since you're twenty-one and you seem to keep me organized, I'm going to say yes."

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

"Quiet." He laughed.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

He had been watching her from the other side of the room, analyzing her, taking in every detail before finally confronting her. It was no hockey player, just a regular who had taken the likes of Maddie and crushed on her. He approached her in the middle of a laugh and oh, the laugh drove him wild.

"Excuse me miss, can I have this dance?" The strange man asked.

Mac gave her an uneasy look and she took notice. Mark examined the man, looking him up and down before letting it go. Rizzo saw from across the room, he looked strange. Maddie accepted the dance and they headed out to the dance floor. She danced with him until he dragged her outside, mouth covered.

Mac sat, forgetting his uneasiness and big brother broodiness. He didn't take note of the missing Maddie. He was just looking around the bar and caught not a glimpse of her. He rushed over to the 'Boston' table; more and more Minnesotans joined the table each night, and slammed his fist on the table.

"Have you seen Maddie?" Mac asked furiously.

"I saw her with a guy-"

"That was like five minutes ago." Mac cut Rizzo off.

"How about you O.C.?" Coxie asked.

"No but I'll help you look for her."

Robbie rushed around the bar, peering into every crack while Jack ran outside. His eyes wandered around the sidewalk and eventually landed on Maddie. She was struggling to get away from the guy. He ran over to the guy and punched his face. Maddie watched him fall and dove for Jack.

"You okay?" He asked, her silent in his arms.

"JACK!"

Robbie had run out of the bar too, catching no sight of Maddie hiding behind Jack from the angle he was at.

"Mac." He replied.

"Did you find her?" Robbie asked, getting closer and closer.

"Robbie." She whispered and looked up at her brother. "Where were you, you're supposed to be my brother, the one who protects me."

"Well-"

"No way, you have never let me dance with anyone before, why him?" Maddie asked, backing away from Jack too.

"Madison." Robbie begged. "I thought that after today, you'd be okay with the world without me."

"The world can't handle her." Jack muttered jokingly and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maddie glared at him.

"Never mind." He grinned.

"O.C." Mac laughed, he heard it.

"Guys are pigs." Maddie stated and began to walk away.

Robbie held his laughter back until Maddie disappeared into the bar. Mac burst into fits of laughter, joined soon by O.C. and the two just howled with laughter until tears almost appeared. Robbie looked up into the sky, thinking about Maddie and what she said.

"Hey." Jack broke the silence. "Don't let the girl get you down, she's just mad that it was me and not you that saved her. Plus stuff happens, just be thankful nothing did happen."

"Yeah, thanks." Robbie replied and the two boys headed back to the bar.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

She watched them tie Norway. She watched them head for the change room but then watched them get sent back onto the ice. She watched them gather around Herb. Then she watched as she left the arena, heading to the dorms they were staying in.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Craig Patrick blocked the way. "Hold up, hold up, Better get back on the ice, let's go."

"What for?" Some of the players whined.

"You'll find out soon enough, let's go, back on the ice." Craig replied.

"What for?" More whining.

"We'll find out in a minute won't we."

"Come on, let's see what he wants, get a picture or something, what's going on?" More of the players questioned.

"You guys don't want to work during the game? No problem, we'll work now. Goal line. That one." Herb demanded as he stood on the centerline, against the boards.

Craig blew the whistle and the Herbies begun.

"Hustle." He yelled at the two goalies. "You think you can win on talent alone? Gentlemen, you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone. Again!"

Another whistle.

"You think you can come in here and play the Norwegian national team and tie them then go to the Olympics and win, you got another thing coming. Again!"

Third Whistle.

"You better think about something else, each and every one of you, when you pull on that jersey, your represent yourself and your teammates and the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important than the one on the back. Get that through your head. Again!"

They headed down the ice for the fourth time.

"Win, lose or tie, your going to play like champions! Again!"

Fifth whistle.

"Kick it in the ass Verchota, you want to go home early? Keep it going Suter. All the way to line and all the way back, it's not that difficult. Again!"

Number six was killer.

"Again!"

Seven.

"Again!"

Eight.

"Herb." Doc called out.

"What?"

"The rink manager wants to clean the ice and then go home." Doc explained.

"Tell him to leave me the keys, I'll lock up, Again!" No whistle. "Again!"

Nine.

"You keep playing this way you won't beat anybody who's even good let alone great. You want to make this team; you better start playing at a level that's going to force me to keep you here. Again!"

Hesitation, the lights flicked off.

"Think we're getting out of here?" Verchota whispered and they all headed towards the exit.

"Hey, where you going, back on the line. Again, send them."

Ten.

"Again!"

Eleven

"Again!"

Twelve.

"How about it Silky? You going to be the first one to quit on me? How about you O.C. you ready to go down? Oh, I think I got my money on you, Verchota. Course you got a hot date in about an hour but you're not looking too good for that right about now. Send them." Herb yelled, no whistle. "Again!"

Lucky thirteen.

"Doc, I mean this is madness right?" Coach Patrick questioned as the players started gagging.

"This cannot be a team of common men because common men go nowhere. You have to be uncommon. Again!" Herb yelled.

"Herb!" Doc stopped it. "This has gone on long enough."

"Everybody on that line."

"Somebody's going to get hurt." Doc argued.

Now everyone was coughing and wheezing, ready to fall over and never get up again.

"Everybody get on that line. Hey! Again!" No whistle. "Again!"

"Herb." Craig voiced.

"Come on Craig. Blow the whistle. Again."

Craig hesitated. He held the whistle up to his lips.

"Mike Eruzione, Winthrop Massachusetts." Rizzo yelled with the strength he had left.

"Who do you play for?" Herb Questioned.

"I play for the…" He snorted, caught his breath. "United States of America."

Her looked at him and smiled to himself. It was the right answer, the one he'd been looking for since day one.

"That's all, gentlemen." He replied and walked off the ice with a huge smile only he knew he wore.


	4. Roommate Trouble

**Roommate Trouble**

Maddie packed her bags, ready to go. The plane hit a moose and her brother was one of the guys pushing it back. The air was cold now, winter was on its way, plus the rain wasn't humid, it was colder too, causing the weather outside to be very cruddy. Robbie walked in and touched his sister in the back of the neck with his cold, damp hands. Maddie screeched and fell onto the floor, glaring at her brother as he grinned.

"You ever thought about taking lessons in how to fight back?" Mac teased.

Maddie jumped up and onto his back, digging her elbow into his shoulder and they both laughed. Everyone in the airport was laughing too. Maddie bent his head forward and he fell over, landing with her sitting on his back and his face to the floor.

"Looks to me like you're the one who needs lessons." She smiled towards the other twenty guys in the airport.

"One tough chick." Mike Ramsey remarked.

"Could've told you that one." O.C. joked.

"Help." Robbie was barely heard but Maddie stood up and gave him a hand.

"Your such a baby." Maddie whispered as she sat beside her brother.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Herb walked her down the hall and lead her into a room with two beds, one empty and one with her bag on it. He closed the door after she walked in and left her alone in the empty room. Moments later there was a knock on the door and another girl, wearing al black with blonde hair and blue eyes, walked in.

"You are?" The girl asked.

"Maddie McClanahan."

"Cool, I'm Gwen, Gwen Brooks." She smiled.

"Related to Herb?"

"Yeah, juvenile daughter, you related to 24, he's pretty cute."

"Sister, what'd you do?" Maddie asked.

"Me, I punched a guy then went out with this one guy who my dad disapproved of greatly. Then I stole the car and crashed it."

Maddie held her mouth open as the blonde continued her story. It was juvenile behavior all right, but why was she in Norway? Why was she sent here, to Maddie's room? Maddie left the room and wandered down the adjacent hallway, peering into the rooms with open doors, catching a few waves from the players and a few 'hi's'. She peeked into one room, Robbie's, which he shared with Jack. She walked in and sat on her brother's bed, looking at the two boys unpacking.

"What's new?" Robbie asked, not looking at her.

"Did you happen to see a blonde walk by earlier?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Dressed in black?" Maddie questioned.

"Is this going somewhere?" Jack asked. "It seems to me like your asking pointless questions."

"Oh, it's Herbs Daughter. Just came to tell Robbie she said he was cute." Maddie grimaced. "And she's a badass."

"And you're her roommate?" Robbie retorted.

"Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of her anyway, she seems odd." Maddie replied.

"Well I think you're odd." O.C. laughed.

"Join the club."

Mark Johnson appeared in the doorway, he looked at Maddie then went in and sat behind her. She looked back at him and then whacked him.

"Ouch."

"Robbie's coming to get you next time." Maddie threatened.

Jack laughed hysterically. The day he took on Mac he took him down. Gave him a bloody lip and all Jack came out of it with was a bruised ego and it wasn't that bad of a bruise.

"Hey, did you want to go out sometime?" Maddie asked out of the blue.

Johnson laughed and Robbie choked.

"Me?" O.C. questioned.

"No I'm asking my brother out on a date." Maddie replied sarcastically.

"You were married at one point." Mark muttered.

"Can I borrow a jersey?" She asked, out of the blue again.

"Here." Mac tossed her his clean one, the blue one.

"You do realize I'm not going to give it back anytime soon right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And that I'm probably going to wear it, right?"

"Yes."

"Wear it playing hockey with you right?"

"Ye-"

"So you don't care?"

"Nope."

"I win."

"Win what?" Robbie asked.

"I got you to say nope."

"You are so childish." Mark joked.

"Yeah…So?" She asked. "I'm a kid sister, always have, always will be."

"I know." Robbie remarked.

"Hey, what did Herb make you guys do after the game?" She asked.

"Herbies. About fifteen of them." O.C. piped up.

"That's a lot." Maddie replied.

"I hurt everywhere." Robbie complained.

"Did you want your sister to give you a backrub?" Maddie faked a cry.

"Are you offering or just asking?" Mark asked.

"Did you want one?" She grinned.

"If you're offering." He grinned back.

"You know how hard it is to make fun of an idiot?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm related to one." Robbie joked but Maddie didn't find it funny.

She stayed silent then got up and walked out of the room. She always knew he would say it sometime. Her father was an idiot, so was her mother. She didn't want to associate anything with them.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie burst through the front door of the building and pulled her coat around her and hugged it together. She wandered down the road a bit until she heard the door clicked open. Her whole body turned around to face her rescuer.

"Thought you were Robbie." She stated quietly as she held the jersey in her arms.

"I wish, lucky guy."

"Why?" She asked.

"He's related to you." O.C. replied. "Gets to see you every day."

"But I'm sure he doesn't think of me that way." Maddie smiled. "I hope."

"No but he hasn't let himself forget that night at the bar."

"You mean when I yelled at him?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Every time he's not near you he thinks about what could've happened if I didn't find you or if I hadn't dropped the '76 incident. It's all what if's with him isn't it?"

Maddie clutched the jersey before putting it on overtop of her coat. She would always forgive Robbie if he needed it. Guilt was always on his mind, since they were old enough to converse with each other.

"Since I can remember, he always promised he'd be there and I guess I never truly believed he wouldn't help me when I needed it. Dad hit him hard one night 'cause he defended me and that was the night I thought I lost him because he didn't wake up until the next day."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, my parents were abusive." Maddie held back tears. "Mostly on him."

_She sat on the bed, watching him, waiting for him to wake up. He was hit hard. She was only seven, he was eight. The night that destroyed their lives. Maddie had been told to clean up her dad's mess. Robbie stepped up and told him to clean it himself. That was when he hit him. Robbie fell backwards. Maddie tried to run for him but her dad swatted at her when she got within reach. Eventually he passed out from all the drugs and alcohol he had earlier. She dragged him inside the room farther and shut the door. Maddie dashed to her bed for a pillow and set it under his head, then she pulled up a pillow and watched him until the next day when he woke up._

Robbie had burst through the doors shortly after O.C. and had found the two immediately. Maddie crying, Jack holding her. Robbie, for the second time in the last couple of weeks, ran up to them and broke them apart when he hugged Maddie tight.

"God." She wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, carefully watching O.C. behind his sister.

"That night that you probably don't remember because you were out for most of it."

Robbie remembered, clear and true. It was the night he promised never to let her go, to always be there. He was aching from the blow but he knew exactly what he was saying. She said the same thing.

"That was fourteen years ago, don't worry." Robbie let out a soft chuckle.

"Night." O.C. whispered as the siblings pulled apart to look at him.

"Night, why?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah?" Mac added.

"Okay." O.C. replied slowly. "It's night, we have an early practice and I'm tired."

"Think you're so smart." Maddie replied sarcastically. "Well then, better get off to bed, wouldn't want to oversleep and miss your shot at the big leagues."

"Yeah." Robbie nodded.

"He's not cutting you." Maddie replied.

"You sound so sure." O.C. joked.

"Because I am, you are the best defenseman and you took on Robbie here and won, coaches like fighters."

"He won?" Robbie questioned.

"You are such a sissy boy, he did win. First when you were down on the ice then when you stood up and had a bloody lip, I could've easily done that too, you know I could've, I'm sure most of the guys on the team knew I could've if I wanted too."

"Yet you couldn't take that guy from the bar on?" Robbie asked.

"Okay, maybe he was tougher but still…" Maddie defended.

"It took me." Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Has anyone ever told you that cocky people lose?" Maddie asked. "Because when they tell you, they're lying. Cocky people are cool, unlike Mac here."

Robbie shook his head and the two boys left the outside to head inside. Maddie followed suit, walking into a dark room with her roommate nowhere in sight. She thought nothing of it and went to bed.


	5. Get Over It

**Get Over It**

Robbie skated hard the next day, it was the final day in practice and Coach Brooks and Coach Patrick stood at the opposing end of the ice.

"Hey, Rizzo's making meatballs again."

"If you keep eating them, I'll keep making them." Rizzo joked.

"I don't know how you can stand to eat that stuff."

Just as they started up their meatball conversation, another player, dressed in a blue jersey with maroon and yellow gear, skated up to the two coaches.

"What the hell is he doing here?" One of the players asked.

"No clue."

Timmy Harrer skated over to the boys and joined Johnson's line. After practice was the afternoon off before they shipped out to go 'home'. Maddie waited outside the door, sitting on the hard, stone step. Mark Johnson was usually the first one out and that day was no different.

"Hey Madds, you coming to the bar with us?"

"I guess so." Maddie nodded yes.

"See you there."

She shook her head and started to hum a made-up tune, which her brother heard and sang along jokingly. She stopped humming but he continued singing.

"You going to the-"

"The bar, yes, you?" Maddie cut him off.

"After I drop my stuff off."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

The McClanahans stepped into the bar with the whole team in the same area of the bar. It was getting better but there was no Timmy Harrer. He had played the previous game with them and Rizzo was getting paranoid. Robbie had told her that Jack was confident that Herb wasn't 'going to do a damn thing' but she knew something was wrong.

"Hey boys." Robbie waved as he sat down, Maddie beside him on the end.

"Brought your sister did you?" Jimmy smirked.

"Yeah, blame that one and Mark." Robbie laughed.

Maddie wasn't paying attention, she wasn't even looking around, she was just there physically but not mentally. Robbie snapped his fingers in front of her face and she shook her head, bringing her back.

"What?" She whined.

"He's talking to you." Robbie replied.

"Who?"

"Me." Mark laughed.

"Sorry. What do you want?" She whined with a smile.

"I don't even remember." He laughed.

Maddie laughed as she peered behind her. She caught her roommate across the room and smiled to herself.

"Hey Rob."

"Yeah?"

"See that blonde over there, by the jukebox?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah."

"She's the one who thinks you're cute." Maddie stated as if it was nothing.

"You mean Gwen?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah."

"She's a whore, sleeps with everybody." Silky added.

"Only you would know wouldn't you?" Maddie asked with a grin.

He was silent. Then he burst out laughing.

"Anyone here she hasn't…you know?" Maddie asked and most of the hands went up, including Robbie's.

"You?" O.C. joked.

"Yes. Last night after I went inside." Maddie replied. "Kidding."

"You should be an actress." He remarked.

"I've told her that since she could walk and talk." Robbie laughed.

Maddie made a face at him then shook her head. She glared at him too, making him laugh, she wasn't a very good mad person.

"So I have a weak spot." She muttered.

"Too bad your shooting's the same." Jimmy laughed.

"I taught her." Robbie argued.

"Defensemen aren't the greatest okay, you leave me alone."

Another failure at being mad.

"I'm a defensemen and I'm perfectly alright with shooting."

"But you're Jack O'Callahan." Buzz replied. "You're good at everything, you cocky ass."

"Remember, bus at ten, no later or I will tell him to leave without you." Maddie stated. "See you then."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

It was colder than the previous night and Maddie stood at the front of the bus, checking off names as they showed up. Robbie ran up to her and told her who was here but needed to speak to the coach. Craig wandered over to the sitting coach and asked him if he would see a couple of the players.

Robbie, Rizzo, Mark and O.C. stood at the front of the bus, wanting to discuss Timmy Harrer. She stood still at the entrance to the bus, only ignoring everything around her. She looked behind her and saw them talking to the Coach.

"This is crazy Herb, bringing him in this late." O.C. remarked.

After that she zoned out, looking at nothing. She noticed nothing but Robbie, her only family. A slight bang on the door from where Doc had been sitting and she snapped back, looking outside to the boys.

"We're a family." Mark Johnson stated proudly.

"Huh?" Herb replied.

"We're a family." He repeated himself and looked up at Maddie.

Maddie smiled at the group and knew he was telling the truth. Mark was always the sensitive guy, since she could remember him. They four players plus the two coaches loaded onto the bus and Maddie smiled at Mark.

"Nice." She commented.

"Thanks."

She followed him to the back and nestled up with her brother. Jack and Mark in the seat beside them. She took note of that as she pulled out Mac's jersey and used it as a pillow.

"You can stand the smell of that?" O.C. asked.

"No." Maddie laughed. "It smells like brother."

"I'm not sleeping yet." Robbie replied.

"Well you smell."

"Here." Mark tossed her his jersey, the brand new one, the never before worn one.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Maddie smiled as she shoved her brother's jersey into his knee, making him squirm. She looked around quickly before shutting her eyes and caught sight of Gwen beside her father, arguing. She hated to see families fight so she did whatever she could think of.

"OUCH!" She screamed and woke everyone up abruptly as the Coach rushed to the back.

"What?"

"Robbie kicked me." She lied. "Sorry to bother you."

Herb gave her a quick glare as he headed to the front and sat beside a half sleeping Gwen. Everyone around her gave her funny looks.

"I did not." Robbie argued.

"I know." She whispered.

"Then why'd you say I did?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Girl thing." Maddie replied. "Can read her like a book."

"You're illiterate." Robbie teased.

"Wow, you two fight more than Mac and O.C. ever did." Mark laughed.

"You think so, I mean, we are related and two very cocky people can cause a lot of fights you know." Maddie stated sarcastically. "You're not helping."

"I think it's cool." Jack teased. "Leaves me without bruises."

"Do you have an extra jersey?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah."

"Can I have it?"

"What for?"

"To add to the collection, I want one of everyone's jersey before the end of the Olympics." Maddie explained.

"Only if you go out with me." He joked.

"No way Madds." Robbie cut in.

"Alright." Maddie shrugged. "Saturday night?"

"Maddie." Robbie whined.

"Yeah okay."

"Hello, do you just ignore me now?" Robbie half yelled. "I mean…"

"Only when you got no more importance to the conversation."

He grabbed her head and put her in a headlock, causing the whole bus to laugh. Maddie screeched with laughter, he tickled her sides until she finally wiggled enough to smack him in the gut.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Mac had carried his sister to the new dorm. She fell asleep on the bus, and then when it stopped, she didn't move. Seeing as he didn't want to wake her up, he carried her into the dorm, Gwen watching him as he did so.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi."

"You're her brother?"

"Yep." Robbie nodded.

"Cool." Gwen smiled her beautiful smile.

"Well, I got to go."

"See you around." Gwen waved and shut the door quietly.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Robbie walked down the hall, confused as to what the blonde was trying to get at. He wandered into his room, lights still on, Jack still up. Robbie walked in and sat on his bed, making eye contact with O.C.

"You serious about taking her out?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get her chocolate chip cookies, she loves them, more than anything sometimes more than me," Robbie stated.

"Cookies, so not flowers, what about a jersey?" O.C. joked.

"That too."


	6. First Date

**First Date**

Maddie woke up the next morning to the bright sunshine. Gwen was sleeping soundly beside her on the other bed. Maddie stood up and threw on her brother's jersey before throwing her hair up and running out of the dorms to the arena. She arrived just in time to see the team skating off the ice. Maddie watched intrigued by the coordination. It was something she never really had.

It was moments later when Robbie jumped out of the door and closely following were Johnson, O'Callahan, Eruzione and Craig. Maddie stood with her back to the door, showing off her brother's number, twenty-four.

"You know, number seventeen would really look better on you."

"Not my fault you didn't give me the jersey." Maddie grinned as she turned around to face them.

"Sis, I really want you to be careful with this one." Robbie joked, patting O.C. on the back.

"Okay and you be careful with little Miss Brooks." Maddie retorted with a grin.

"Touché." He replied.

"Yeah. So you guys going to the bar tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know." O.C. answered.

"If you want, we could get ice cream. Or my favourite, chocolate chip cookies and then a burger, a cheeseburger. I'm so hungry right now, what do you say I take you all out for a cookie?"

"Okay." Rizzo replied eagerly. "Now?"

"No next year, yeah now."

"Okay."

Maddie walked out of the arena, breathing in the fresh morning air. She had woken up at ten, ready for the day, ready for anything. It was Friday, and next week they played the Soviets. Not an official Olympic game but the pressure was still there.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

She took them out for a cookie, then they all went back to the dorms for an afternoon nap, which led to a whole night's sleep. Maddie had gotten into a little disagreement with Gwen when she wandered in, saying hi then Gwen just starting off topic.

"Look, I talked to your brother today."

"Cool."

"He seems nice." Gwen said with a grin.

"Please just stay away from my family."

"You don't own him." Gwen went off. "He's not your dad, or mom, he's your brother and I'm pretty sure he can make his own decisions."

"My mom and dad don't own me either."

"Why, you not good enough-"

She was cut off by a punch to the gut. Gwen doubled over in pain but got Maddie back with a punch to the face with her ring on, splitting her lip. Maddie kicked her in the knee and then whacked her in the head. Gwen ran to the bathroom, she was concerned about her looks and during that period of time, Maddie wiped her lip and casually walked down the hall to her brother's room. She knocked lightly and was greeted by Robbie.

"Come on in." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"I hope you fought back." O.C. broke in.

"Oh yeah, she started it." Maddie replied, brother wiping her lip.

"By doing what exactly"

"She was going on about Mac then I replied with please stay away from my family and she said that I didn't own him and a bunch of stuff about my parents so I punched her, then she punched me so I kicked her then she ran into the bathroom and I walked here."

"You just said she started it then admitted to throwing the first punch." Mac stated.

"Are you mad at me?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, I think you're finally growing up."

"Gees Mac, you're doing it wrong." Jack protested.

He got up and walked over to Maddie. He stood about foot taller too as he held the clothe there. Mac shrugged and watched as his job was taken away.

"You'd think after the one I gave you, you'd know what to do." Jack laughed.

"I did." Maddie stated. "Been doing it forever."

"I wasn't one for fixing Madds up, she just did it on her own." Robbie added.

"Plus you, you damn bleeder." Maddie retorted. "You never stopped bleeding."

"There, I hope you don't take after Mac here and bleed to death."

"Near death." Maddie corrected him.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie looked around the outside. It was nine o'clock in the morning on Saturday. The boys were in a meeting, analyzing the soviets once again. She had snuck in and sat at the back, admiring the goalie in the filmstrip, he was really good.

"Do these guys ever smile?" Mark asked.

"They're Russian, they got shot if they smile." O.C. replied.

Maddie shook her head. Coach Brooks gave them a huge speech about shoving the game back at them, attacking, not defending and how much they deserved this. She zoned out again, Soviet hockey wasn't her type, dirty and wrong. Maddie looked around a few minutes later, lights on, guys leaving, Robbie grabbing her hand.

"Hi." She whined.

"Tonight's the night." Robbie stated.

"Night for what?" Maddie asked uneasily.

"The night I let my little sister go." He faked a sob, almost as good as her.

"Yes, that's tonight!" Maddie screamed with excitement. "I'm free!"

"Very funny."

"Oh my god, I have to mark this down!" She continued her act as a few of the other well-known guys walked up to join Robbie with his look of confusion. "He said it was the night he let me go."

"Go where?" Mark laughed.

"I'm thinking out." Maddie pretended to think. "With my brother's bitter enemy, life is good."

"You're going out with a Russian?" Rizzo joked.

"Yes, I am. Boris Mikhailov." Maddie replied, acting serious. "Then Tretiak."

"Really?" Verchota asked.

"No." Maddie laughed.

"Out with who then?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"Typical girl line." Robbie added.

"Did you want to know his name?" Maddie teased.

"Yes!" A few of the players retorted.

"His name is…" She smiled deviously. "Jack. He's waiting for me at the bottom of the bean stock; we're going to get the goose with the golden eggs. Then maybe we can get some cookies."

"O.C." Robbie whispered. "That's who."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Buzz asked.

Maddie jerked her head back and forth, pretending to look for him but she pointed to one side of the room and when they looked over that way, she dashed out the door. She ran towards her car, jumped in and locked the doors. Soon, Robbie pressed his face to the window and she rolled it down a bit.

"Yes?"

"Jack's looking for you."

"Tell him to meet me at the place that I mentioned last night." Maddie replied.

She watched Robbie run off towards the arena and soon after, O.C. wandered out. She hopped out of her car and walked over to meet him.

"First of all, where did I mention last night?"

"No where."

"Can you teach me how to shoot?"

"If you really want to learn from a defenseman." He shrugged.

"More like a cute, cocky, defenseman." Maddie laughed.

"I like the way you think."


	7. Shooting Lessons

**Shooting Lessons**

Maddie pulled her skates out of the car, she witnessed Robbie take her car afterwards but she did give him the keys. Some of the guys hung around outside the arena but most went with Robbie and the guys for something to eat. Maddie skated onto the ice in her brother's jersey over her sweater. She had on her jeans too while O.C. had his full gear on.

"You went all out." He laughed.

"Well Rob said he didn't want me to use his gear just like I don't want him using my car-wait, I gave him the keys. He's going to get it." Maddie scowled.

"You're tough."

"Growing up with a brother taking care of you can do that to a girl."

"Do you at least have a stick?" O.C. asked.

"No." Maddie hesitated with a laugh.

"It's a good thing I have one." He replied sarcastically.

"I would hope so." Maddie stated with a serious face.

He raised his brow at her as she threw her hair up. It would only get in her way when she tried to shoot.

"Alright, I'm good." Maddie stated confidently.

"For a McClanahan you sure are uncoordinated."

"Want to quit making fun of me and show me how to shoot?" Maddie asked.

Jack shrugged. Maddie grabbed the stick from his gloved hands and skated around the rink, closely followed by Jack. He was fast, fast enough to catch up with her and stop her. Maddie grunted softly as he dragged her towards the centerline. He turned her to set her up like a person would shoot, then glided around and stood behind her. She listened carefully as Jack told her what to do, then he dropped down a puck and she whacked it, missing the net completely but hitting the glass pretty hard.

"So you're good but not accurate."

"Last time I took a stick and hit something it was my brother, he's hard to miss." Maddie stated.

"Yeah."

"Come on Boston Boy just show me how to shoot."

"Anything for you Princess."

Maddie stood, with his stick, ready to shoot but her aim was way off. He turned her a bit and put his hand on hers to aim the puck. She turned her head and found his head practically on her shoulder. She grinned and shot the puck, spinning around quickly but stopping when he caught her.

"Bad habit." She grimaced as she fell to the ice, pulling him with her.

The hockey stick flew across the ice as Maddie burst out laughing. Falling had always been fun to her, Mac used to push her down and when he did, she laughed and it made him mad. Her laughter was hard to control, she rolled over and lied down, face to the ice, laughing hysterically. Maddie closed her eyes and pushed herself back onto her back. She looked up at Jack.

"My bad." She laughed harder than stopped. "Sorry."

"Shall we continue?"

Maddie stumbled to her feet and skated over to the boards, grabbed the hockey stick and returned back to the middle. She had picked up the puck too and set it down. She took a shot and hit the goalpost, yelling at the net as it did so.

"Damn it." Maddie yelled and skated over towards the net, about to hit it.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "That's my stick."

Maddie held her arms back, restraining herself from letting the net have it. Her mind wandered after a minute and she forgot what she was going to do to the net. Jack stood at the centerline, admiring her self-control, something he needed to work on. His anger was gone though; normally he would've been mad if someone had tried to break his stick but not that night.

"Let me ask you a question." He stated as Maddie skated circles around him.

"Sure." She smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Is this all a scam to get me to spend time with you or did you really want to learn how to score?"

She stopped smiling. Her act was caught, Maddie rolled her eyes around, trying to figure out an excuse but all she could do was stare. Her hand dropped the stick and grabbed onto his shoulder as she went down. Sighing, Jack pulled her back up, holding onto her with dear life.

"Third time I've found myself with you." Maddie joked.

"So answer the question."

Maddie looked up at him, helmet and all. She hated the way he never smiled, the way he almost always never complimented her. It bugged her so much yet at the same time drove her crazy. It was what she liked, not seeing her as Mac's little sister but as Maddie. Maddie, the girl who could take on any challenge she chose, except for the guy at the bar, he was there.

Madison continued to stare and stared she did, until the sound of her skates were heard. She was sliding backward, falling closer to the ground. He hoisted her up and she kissed him.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Mac sat on his bed, reading about the Soviets and how good they were. He was anxious to find out what happened between Maddie and Jack; not only for his own knowledge but to see if he should go at Jack again when he got on the ice. His fears died down when Jack walked through the door, no Maddie in sight.

"So?" Robbie questioned.

"So what?"

"Do I have to hurt you?"

"No. Next time you tell me she can't do anything, at least tell me your lying please."

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"She hit the damn goalpost third try." O.C. laughed.

"I honestly had no clue." Robbie confessed.

"Right and I'm getting cut."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Gwen was sleeping; she was snoring loudly too, almost too loudly. Maddie debated whether or not to shove an apple in her mouth to make her stop. Her tiredness kicked in and she collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Herb cancelled practice; he had told everyone to meet him for Christmas the next week. Winter rolled around and Maddie watched for snow every day. Jack watched her as she watched for snow and Robbie watched the two of them.

The bus one night had been full, full of gifts purchased in other cities, mostly by the coaches and Gwen. Maddie sat at the back with Jack, Robbie and Mark in the seat opposite them. She had gotten the jersey, worn it almost everyday too. Robbie laughed the day after the first night when Maddie wandered into practice with it on.

"Hey, you going to Doc's for Christmas?" Mark asked, out of nowhere.

"I am." Robbie replied.

Maddie gasped. She totally forgot about it. Her friend had already invited her to come home with her and her family, which included her uncle and aunt and Curt, her brother.

"Madds?" Robbie asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Maddie replied nervously.

"Why's the matter?" Jack asked.

"I got to go home, aunt and uncle are expecting me but I can cancel if you want." Maddie smiled uneasily.

"You got invited to Aunt Chelsea's and Uncle Charlie's?" Robbie gaped.

"Guess I'm the special one." Maddie smirked. "Don't count on me going though."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I only went the past years because I didn't have anywhere else to go, now I got the team."

"We're a family." Mark smiled.

"Does it count if we're dysfunctional?" Rizzo turned around and peered over his seat.

"It makes us all the more family like." Robbie grinned.

"Are you implying something?" Maddie asked, "Just because I'm your sister you think you can call me whatever you want and it's absolutely true. In the end, you're the only real family I got."

"Hey Rammer, you want to talk hockey?" Jack yelled up the bus jokingly.

"Is family not your topic?" Mark asked.

"Is someone sensitive?" Robbie asked.

"You want to make something of it?" Maddie asked with a glare.

Robbie backed away, as Maddie moved her glare closer. She had not argued with her brother since earlier that day and she was bored. Late nights got to her, it seemed like things were hiding in the shadows, things happened, weird things. The bus slowed down as it turned onto the highway, preparing itself for the long drive home. Mac fell asleep, so did most of the guys on the bus, most except for the ones loaded on coffee. Maddie just couldn't sleep.

"Hey." Jack whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"If I say yes what'll you do?" Maddie asked.

"Chose to not believe you, something wrong?"

"Why do you want to know?" Maddie asked with a smile. "Do you love me? Care about me?"

Jack gave her a look. The real Maddie was back, the one that made no sense, was different and made his head spin. She was perfect, except the related to Mac part but that was easy to get past. Considering he won the fight between her brother and him, he was no longer a threat, and they were friends.

"I love you." Maddie looked up at him and smiled. "More than anything."

"I love you too."

"LOVEBIRDS!"

Buzz Schneider yelled from the front of the buys, waking up most of the players but some stayed sleeping.

"Yeah, so?" Maddie asked, making her way to get up.

"I just think it's cute that's all."

"I think I'm cute too. Thanks." Maddie grinned.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Everyone was finally sleeping, but by the time night ended, the bus had not yet arrived. People were hungry, antsy, ready to do fifteen Herbies if they had too. Maddie was holding a staring contest with her brother and won. Robbie grinned to himself as the bus stopped. Everyone loaded out of the bus, witnessing a blonde girl standing close to the bus, holding her purse carefully. She was pretty, all the players were ogling her.

Maddie followed her brother out of the bus, being closely followed by Jack. She stepped onto the icy ground and wiped out, looking up at the girl.

"Hey." She smiled.

Maddie blinked. She knew the face all too well. It was…

"Alex McClanahan." Maddie smirked.

The blonde stood above her, looking around as she hoisted Maddie up. Robbie gave her a smile as he wandered over to the two girls, Jack eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who's that?" A few whispers. "Why's she here?"

"This is Alex, she's my cousin." Robbie introduced her and she bowed jokingly.

Maddie choked her after hugging her tight. Alex was the best cousin; she was her Aunt Chelsea's oldest daughter, same age as Maddie, older by a month. Robbie had taken a liking to her too; she was like another sister who they hardly ever got to see.

"She's related to you?" Verchota asked.

"Yes." Maddie smiled proudly.

"Two of you, plus one juvenile, that's the three most beautiful girls in the world right here." Pavelich added.

Maddie turned to look at Gwen, she was whining and in a fight with her father. Maddie nudged Alex and she looked over too. Soon enough, the fight ceased and Gwen stormed into the building behind the bus. Alex turned back to Maddie.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the guy beside her with his hand holding Maddie's.

"Jack O'Callahan." Robbie retorted.

"'76." Alex stated. "Must of gotten your ass kicked eh Rob?"

Maddie held back a fit of laughter as she look up at O.C. and half smiled. Maddie began to chuckle softly.

"Yeah he did." Jack laughed.

Maddie was silent. Robbie was hurt, she was hurt a short while later. That guy at the bar, he scared her now, he was just normal looking and attractive.

"Hey." Alex tapped her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Tired." Maddie replied.


	8. New Times

**New Times**

After that night, Robbie had kept a close eye on his sister plus two other's had their eyes watching her too. Maddie watched the practices, Alex right beside her. Occasionally a glance by either her brother or Jack was noted and Alex got a lot more that that. Johnson, Schneider, Silk and Pavelich eyed her.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex walked in front of Maddie as the two girls wandered towards the change room. Alex, being the daring one she was, knocked and walked in, pulling Maddie with her.

"Hey!" A few players shouted.

"Hi." Alex smiled, none of them were totally dressed, nor totally naked.

"Madds?" Robbie questioned.

"Can you see the grip on my wrist?" She asked with a glare.

"Well you always were a follower." Alex teased.

"Only 'cause you dragged me." Maddie retorted.

"Don't worry about it." Rizzo broke in.

"Oh I wasn't." Alex said deviously.

"No see it's perfect. Normally we have to wash our own jersey's but now that the two of you walked in and there is not yet a pile, you can do it." Rizzo smiled.

"The white ones?" Alex asked.

Maddie looked at her and Alex read her mind. Alex nodded and Maddie gave her the pleading eyes. Alex raised her eyebrows and walked out, not yet followed by Maddie.

"What was that?" Johnson asked.

"Never mind, I'll have them clean and stink-free by tomorrow."

"Great." Rizzo grinned.

"Yeah, you do realize I'm not going to do it right?"

"I did." Robbie muttered.

Maddie grinned at his comment and wandered out of there with a hand on her hip. She waved behind her head as she stepped through the door and disappeared.

"Mac, your sister is one weird girl." Buzz remarked.

"Yeah, I know." Robbie replied.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie was getting ready for bed that night. Alex was sharing the room with her and Gwen, expecting for there to be enough room. Alex hopped into Maddie's bed and shut her eyes. Moments later, Maddie went to get into bed beside her but she fell off the edge. She didn't want to sleep on the floor and it was quite early still. Ten o'clock was early. Maddie wandered through the hockey player filled halls, she and Gwen always slept early, they had to get up earlier too, and all the guys in the hall acknowledged her presence as she walked towards Mac's room in her white tank top and blue flannel pants.

"Where you going?" Buzz asked.

"To talk to my brother." Maddie answered.

"Right." Silk added.

"Maybe." Maddie replied.

"No worries, we won't tell anyone."

Verchota, Pavelich, Harrington and Eruzione stood behind Silk, Schneider and Johnson. Maddie waved to them all as she turned into Robbie's room and peeked her head back out at them. Her tongue popped out of her mouth and she made a face, then she pushed herself off the frame and into the room, standing in the middle of the two-bedroom room.

"Yeah?" O.C. asked.

"Or is it no?" Maddie replied confusingly.

"What do you want twerp?" Robbie joked.

"I have a dilemma, Alex is sleeping in my bed, Gwen's on hers, I don't have anywhere to sleep." Maddie explained.

"How about the floor?" Mac asked.

"It's not comfy." Maddie shrugged.

"Well you're not sharing with me." Robbie remarked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Maddie retorted than turned and looked at Jack.

She smiled at him pleadingly and bit her lip to look helpless. He looked at her, dumbfounded, then chuckled.

"What is that?" Maddie asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah right." Jack laughed. "Not with your brother right there."

"You want me to sleep on the floor and make me hate you forever?" Maddie pleaded.

"I've lost all control." Robbie muttered.

"Please?" Maddie got on her knees and crawled over to where he was sitting on the bed and set her chin on his knee. "I'm begging you, please?"

"Fine just get up."

"Really?" Maddie asked, standing up.

"Yes." He sighed.

"You for real?" Maddie asked again.

"No I'm an illusion." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Pretty realistic." Maddie joked.

"No, I'm the illusion." Robbie laughed and broke up the sentimental moment.

"No, I just don't pay attention to you."

"Just, stay away from the funny stuff." Robbie warned. "I don't want to be an uncle."

"You're just mad because you can't tell me what to do anymore." Maddie grinned and jumped up on the bed behind Jack, who was making eye contact with Mac. "Do you remember that one guy, uh, that guy, what was his name, um…you're friends brother or something like that, what was his name?"

"Jake?" Robbie asked.

"That's it, remember when he wanted to sleep with me and I told him off then punched him 'cause he wanted to get in my pants, I'm still like that." Maddie informed her brother.

"If you two keep talking, you can both leave." Jack stated.

Maddie flopped her arms onto his shoulders and pulled his head back so he was looking up at her.

"I'm joking." Maddie smiled.

"Everything you say is a joke isn't it?"

"Yeah. Except when I say I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed his forehead and let go of his head, causing him to look back at Mac. Maddie gave him the pleading look and he shrugged it off.

"I'm related to a dork."

"Cute dork, get it right." Jack laughed.

Mac smiled at the comment and Maddie lay down beside the sitting Jack. She hung her head over the edge of the bed, laying on her back, looking at her brother upside-down. She set her feet up and her knees stuck up in the air. Robbie watched as a few of the guys wandered by the open door and peeked in, catching a glance at the upside-down Madison.

"Why aren't you in bed with the rest of the girls?" Buzz joked.

"I am." Maddie retorted, hanging her hands by her head.

"Your bed." Buzz corrected himself.

"This is my bed." Maddie stated. "You can go sleep with Alex if you want, there's not much room but I'm sure she'll move when she finds out it's you."

"Thanks." Buzz joked.

"No I'm serious, she'll move closer." Maddie nodded her head and started to slip off the bed.

She landed on her shoulders with her legs in the air. She grunted as she hit the ground and then slid across the floor until she could get up. Buzz watched and when she succeeded in her mission, he, and everyone else in the room, laughed. It was a room full of laughter until the girl in question stood up and glared at them all. Robbie pushed her and she stumbled back onto the floor.

"Alright Princess, you sleeping or not 'cause I'm tired." O.C. broke in.

"Yeah."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie shut her eyes; Robbie wandered out into the hall to hangout with the others while Jack tried to sleep. She had her back turned to him with his arm around her waist. Maddie wriggled around and eventually faced him. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Do you think you'll win?" Maddie whispered.

"Yes, you?"

"I think so but what are you going to do after, I mean, no more team, no more hockey with the team-"

"No more you?" Jack asked. "Is that what you're thinking?"

"I guess."

"We have a while longer to figure things out I mean not to sound pessimistic but 'we' might not even make it."

"Yeah." Maddie sighed. "But what if 'we' do?"

"Then you marry me and we move in together." Jack said out of nowhere.

"You'll be related to Robbie." Maddie smiled.

"As long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Maddie blushed although Jack didn't see her because the room was pitch black. Maddie shut her eyes, hoping to God that the next day would be better than the previous one and being Christmas, she knew it would.


	9. Today's Gift

**Today's Gift**

It was that night that they were going to Doc's for Christmas; Maddie was looking forward to going. All her other Christmases weren't much fun, having to be with people you didn't want to be with, except her aunt, uncle and cousins. She had one cousin with her at Docs but it didn't seem to matter because Alex was sitting between Buzz and Johnson. Maddie was beside Robbie and across from Jack.

They had played football, Herb had gone and Doc brought them back into the house to warm up and for dessert. Maddie had hardly eaten any of the dinner and any of the dessert but she had eaten a ton earlier.

"Who won the game?" Alex asked. "Minnesota or Boston?"

"We weren't really playing a game, just for fun." Pavelich answered.

"Oh right, so there was no competition whatsoever?" Alex asked deviously.

"You want me to explain something?" Buzz asked. "We're a family."

"Yeah Mark." Maddie called out.

"You kept the team together." He replied.

"That was my job." Maddie smiled. "Except I don't get paid."

"Paid?" Robbie asked. "You need to be paid now?"

"Someone in this family's gotten bring in the cash." Alex joked, taking Maddie's side.

"When we win it'll be worth it." Buzz broke in.

"Yeah." Jack added as well as most of the others.

"Well Maddie, the team got you a little present for doing whatever it is your supposed to be doing." Rizzo announced and handed her a box.

She held it in her hands and gently tugged the bow off and stuck it to her head. Robbie chuckled, it was a tradition in the McClanahan family to enjoy everything about presents, including the wrapping. Maddie slowly pulled off the paper and tied it around Alex's head. She opened the cardboard box and inside was her very own jersey reading 'M. McClanahan, ½'. She laughed as she pulled it on over her t-shirt and jeans; it hung down past her waist but not quite to her knees.

"Thanks." Maddie smiled. "It means a lot."

"Not as much as your other jersey." Alex grinned.

"Other jersey?" Rizzo questioned.

"The one that says 'O'Callahan'." Maddie stated matter-of-factly.

Jack shook his head in amusement. Maddie looked at Alex and the two girls laughed. No one else laughed until Robbie said something that was barely audible then everyone burst into laughter. Maddie stopped for a second to glare at Robbie then Jack smiled and she laughed again.

"Man the joys of Christmas." Buzz remarked.

"I could show you more joys-"

"Alex." Maddie cut her off.

"What?"

"No way, you always do this kind of thing, you're going to get your own heart broken some day." Maddie remarked with a half smile.

"Until then I'll be a heartbreaker." Alex stated proudly. "Forever and always."

"Forever's a really long time." Robbie added.

"That's how long you'll be stuck with me brother." Maddie nodded.

"Or until death do us part." Robbie laughed.

"No, we're not married." Maddie emphasized the not. "Plus you'll die first, I know it. I can see the future."

"Really? Do I find true love?" Rizzo asked.

Maddie looked up for a minute, faking a prediction. She quickly looked back at him with a grin on her face.

"Yes, she's very pretty too." Maddie smiled.

"Her name?"

"Katie McClanahan my other cousin."

"That's my damn sister." Alex retorted.

"She got lucky, unlike you."

"You're real lucky, I can read the future too, you never find true love because you die a day after the Olympics and I know 'cause I hire a hit man but at the last minute, he confuses me for you and it turns into a massacre."

"Violent enough?" Jack asked.

"Coming from you?" Maddie laughed.

She got up from her chair and wandered to the other side of the table, smacking Alex in the back if her head in the process. She climbed onto Jack's knee and sat there. Alex eyed her suspiciously before whipping a green thing at her. Maddie picked it up off her leg and admired it in her hand.

"Merry Christmas Madds." Alex smiled deviously. "It's mistletoe."

Maddie shifted her eyes from left to right before nodding to Alex. She turned around and faced Jack. He rolled his eyes at her before being kissed. Maddie turned around, stood up and wandered over to Alex, mistletoe behind her back then she whipped it out from behind her back and held it over Buzz and Alex.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She whispered.

Robbie shook his head, he knew she was weird; he knew she was fun but mostly he knew she loved to get back at people for anything possible. Maddie eyed him and smiled, she was waiting for his smile and when she saw it, she squealed quietly. Alex planted a big one on Buzz and Maddie squealed even louder. Alex pushed her backwards and she fell, darting upright and laughing like a maniac.

"Madds, you coming to the rink later?" Mac asked.

Maddie gasped, it was another tradition. Every Christmas she and her brother had gone to the nearest rink and played a bit of one on one. Her gasp soon turned into a smile and she stood up long enough to stumble into the closest chair.

"Yes."

"Can I come?" Alex whined.

"No." Maddie snapped jokingly. "You can if you can skate now."

"You always have to complicate things huh?"

"Of course."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie stepped onto the ice followed by Robbie. Neither really had any gear on, just a helmet and skates, and her new jersey. She had a stick, it wasn't anyone's just an extra they left in the locker room she guessed.

"You like your present?" Robbie asked.

"I love the jersey."

"No. The hockey stick."

"But-"

"You're a hockey player now, I mean me, Jack, the whole family."

"Yeah." Maddie sighed.

"What?"

"You know this whole thing should've happened because you're my brother, because you were always there for me and this, right now, is about the only family time I'm shared with just you since the third practice. But I would've missed you more if I had to stay in Minnesota by myself, you are my brother." Maddie smiled.

"If you didn't come out the first game, I wouldn't have either."

Alex sat in the stands with Buzz, Jack, Johnson and Ramsey. She watched the two siblings play before answering many questions from the guys.

"Why do they do this?" Ramsey asked.

"Play on Christmas? When they were little, like old enough to cross the street and talk and stuff they would always hate having Christmas with the family because the family didn't really want them around, I don't remember why but my mom always told me that they might come to live with us soon but they never did. When Maddie hit sixteen, they left the house and moved to where they live now and every Christmas, they would leave the house earlier than everybody else. One year I wondered where they went so I followed them and this is exactly what I saw." She pointed to the two laughing and playing on the ice. "I didn't understand but every Christmas since then I'd sneak after them and watch from the stands, trying not to get noticed. They never noticed me and when Maddie was nineteen, I realized that they loved this so much the whole world just vanished and they were really a family. I even once tried yelling but they were out of it so far that by the time they left it was four in the morning and they wandered out into the parking lot and acted like they had never breathed in fresh air. Those two are the weirdest siblings I've ever seen. Then when I realized Madds wasn't coming home for Christmas, I called Robbie and he arranged for me to come down and celebrate with them, I would never miss this for the world. This is Christmas for me, watching two people connect every year at the same time. And I watch them and I know what I want the next year for Christmas. I wish that I could be there the next year to see it all and that until one of them dies, they'll keep having their tradition, so Jack, no matter what happens, I want you to make sure she comes here next year, because she may not be able to see the future and I may not either but I know that what she's got with you is just as tight as the relationship she has with Robbie and if you break her heart, I swear I'll-"

"What?" Jack smirked.

"I'll stop talking to you." She retorted.

"Really?"

"Oh my god." Alex muttered.

"Would you honestly stop talking to him if he broke her heart?" Johnson asked.

"Not, I'll talk even more." Alex grinned.

"No worries here." Jack replied. "She's got my full attention."

"That's what Jake said." Alex muttered.

"I heard about him the other night, what did he say?" Jack asked.

"Well he was the star player for Maddie's high school football team. She fell for him, he was madly in not love with her and she dumped him, it was his own fault though, all he really wanted was to-"

"Yeah, I know." Jack shook his head.

Maddie slipped on the ice and wiped out. She yelped with pain and Jack immediately stood up. Alex pulled him back down as Robbie hoisted Maddie to her feet. He pulled her around the rink, switching from backwards to front wards.

"What was that for?" Jack asked with an attitude.

"There will be no distractions, this is the one night she's indestructible. Trust me, okay. She may have a bruise later but right now, she's good." Alex answered. "I mean, look at them go."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex wandered around the rink towards the tape player. She threw in a tape and hit the play button and the whole rink filled with the sound of Aerosmith's 'Dream On.'. She knew that the siblings loved that song; it was played constantly when they were feeling down. The two didn't even notice but eventually they were jumping and spinning. It was three before wither of them felt tired. And at four, Maddie and Robbie headed outside and almost collapsed when the darkness hit them. Alex walked out of the arena followed by the four guys. Maddie turned around to come face to face with them all.

"What?" She questioned them.

"I brought them here to watch you guys." Alex answered.

"And you've been here the whole time?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, six long hours." Buzz replied, emphasis on the long.

"You didn't have to stay." Alex stated.

"He was checking you out." Ramsey said quietly.

"Yeah I was." Buzz added.

Maddie rolled her eyes. She was watched for the past six hours, not even realizing them, not one breaking up her moment. Silently she thanked them all with the look in her eyes. It was the only time she had on Christmas to spend with Robbie and nothing would ever change that.

"Did you like the show?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied only to her. "You were the best part."

"Even when I wiped out?"

"Oh my god." Alex yelled at them. "He wanted to run down there and pick you up himself. I stopped him."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Didn't want to ruin the moment." Alex answered.

"Oh, hey, you left this at Docs." Maddie stated and whipped the mistletoe piece at Alex. Alex turned around and waved it in front of her butt as Maddie rolled her eyes but Alex couldn't see. "Very nice."

"Let's go." Robbie suggested.


	10. Yesterday's Present

**Yesterday's Present**

It was the day they played the Soviets, Maddie was in the stands right behind the bench and she could hear everything they said, even joining in a few of the conversations. Alex ignored them all as she watched the game intent on figuring it all out.

"What do you think of them Russians?" Alex asked.

"I think they're Russians, if you even say cute I'll puke on you." Maddie retorted.

"Fine, Maddie thinks the Russians are cute." Alex grinned.

"Oh my God, you are so going down later."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

The Soviets had just scored a goal, Jack on defense, angry as hell. He was being yelled at by the coach 'You got to listen to me Jack' but Maddie was sure he didn't hear a word as he attempted to take on three Russians, all taller and bigger than he was.

"Yeah that's a nice expression you got on your face you dummy." He said as the ref separated them.

Maddie shook her head as he was taken off the ice. The game finished with a ten to three loss for the Americans. Maddie rushed around the bench, heading for the change room, Alex rushing behind her. Alex yelled and screamed at people who wouldn't move and she was eventually pulled back by the security officers just as Maddie pushed her way through the door. She leaned against the corner and listened to Coach Brooks and Jack talking. When he had left, Maddie stood up and slowly walked into the room, alone with Jack on the table in the middle.

"Hey." She said quietly with half a smile.

"Hi." He replied. He had just stopped crying.

Maddie walked closer and sat on the floor with her back against the table. She set her elbows on her knees and set her head in her palms. Sighing, she began to speak again.

"So…is it bad?"

"No one knows. It could be a pull it could be a tear. Now what am I going to do?"

"I know the girlfriends job is to make you feel better but then I would be telling you a bunch of lies 'cause it can always get worse." Maddie sighed.

"Gee thanks."

"Just speaking from experience."

"What do you think Herb'll do?"

"If he was smart, keep you. I mean you'll make it. You'll fight through it and come out on top." Maddie replied, looking up into the lights.

"You make it sound like I'm dying."

"I thought you were." She joked.

Maddie stood up and hauled herself up beside him on the table. She leaned on her hands and sat with her back to him.

"We over?" Jack asked.

"Over what? You think I'm dumping you? Maybe I fell for you because you could play but that's not why I love you. I mean it's good and all but if I wanted to go out with someone not into sports I don't think I would've picked you or anyone associated with you or hockey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why'd you pick me?" Maddie asked.

"Besides the fact that you're gorgeous, you were there. You were you and-I get your point now."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Maddie grinned.

"Have I never told you that before?" Jack asked.

"No, just stuff about us and then you saying as long as I'm there, you know stuff you would only say about me."

"You want me to say it more often?"

"No, I want you to say it when you mean it."

"That's often." He smiled.

Maddie blushed, this time he could see her. She sat there; looking at him, smiling because she knew that everything he said from then on was true.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

"I would stay awake just to hear you breathing." Alex teased Maddie as she loaded her clothes into her suitcase early the next morning.

She couldn't go with Jack, she had to go with the team. Robbie met up with his family and they sat in the back of the bus together as they prepared to head to Lake Placid. Maddie was quiet, hoping and praying that Robbie would make it through without getting hurt. Robbie was quiet because he was tired.

The bus pulled up outside the arena in Lake Placid. Robbie wouldn't stand up, Maddie pushed him and shoved him but he didn't move.

"Please move?" She pleaded.

"Promise me, no matter what we find each other on Christmas and play, okay?"

"Yeah." Maddie smiled then pushed him out of his seat.

She walked hand in hand with her brother inside where Herb and some other guy were talking about Jack. She stood behind the man and when he started talking bad about Jack, she wanted to hit him but then she turned to hear him talking about it. Alex walked over behind her and patted her on the back.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Maddie retorted.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah well, life isn't fair-" She held her side and yelped.

That was one way to get a room full of attention, yelp in pain and everyone looks at you. Robbie took a few steps over to her.

"Fine, just a…cramp." Maddie lied.

"Okay."

He walked away and Maddie massaged her side. She had no idea what it was but after a minute it went away. Alex giggled a bit at the sight of her. Maddie started to walk away from Alex to join the circle of boys but it did it again. Everyone looked at her this time, including Jack. She cursed loudly and stood up strait, no more pain.

"What?" She asked.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

The rooms were quiet until Maddie ran down the hall screaming. She stopped in front of a random door and knocked furiously. Ramsey answered the door with Craig behind him.

"Please hide me." Maddie begged.

"You know if you go about two doors down, you'll find who you're looking for." Jimmy stated.

"Really, can you do me a big favour, can you just block anyone from coming down this hall?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, I will so pay you back."

She whipped around in a circle and ran down to the door Jimmy said and knocked, less furiously. Robbie answered and she leapt at him, sending him backwards. She turned around and slammed the door shut, collapsing onto his bed. She looked up at the ceiling until Robbie poked her in the side.

"What are you running from?"

"Alex."

"What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing." Maddie retorted.

"What'd you do Princess?" Jack asked.

"Since I'm in the interrogation room…I told Buzz some stuff. Some bad stuff."

"You know when I read about your death and it says 'killed by own family member' I won't be surprised." Robbie laughed.

"Fine, I'd laugh." Jack teased.

"But you would come to the funeral right?"

"Yeah." Both answered.

"So…"

"You staying here for the night?" Robbie asked.

"No, Gwen was sent home so there's no excuse." Maddie stated.

"Good."

"Oh wait, there is, Alex is coming to get me." Maddie smiled. "And I know I can't defend myself."

"That's my job." Jack chuckled.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex wandered down the halls the next morning. She caught sight of one of the players, and they pointed her in the direction of Robbie and Jack's room. She knocked loudly and when Jack answered the door, she jumped in and on top of Maddie, Robbie just pulling on his shirt, struggling with the neckhole.

"Morning sunshine!" Alex grinned as Maddie slowly opened her eyes.

"Okay Moonbeam." Maddie grumbled.

Alex smiled and whipped the covers off of her cousin. She looked back at Robbie and then pulled the pillow out from under her head. Maddie rolled over and pushed Alex off with her feet, as she landed with a thud on the floor. Maddie sat up and rubbed her face, laughing at the sight of Alex.

"Hey." Alex remarked. "That hurt."

"Yeah so?"


	11. Tomorrow's Heaven

_(Anyone notice that Doc calls Mac Mike when he's asking where it hurts?)_

**Tomorrow's Heaven**

Maddie sat in the stands behind the bench a few rows up, Jack was right beside it. She watched the first period, then the second. At the end, they were trailing Sweden. Mac had already been taken to the change room after being hit hard. She sat in the stands hoping Robbie was all right. At the end of the second period, she glanced down and saw Jack heading into the change room.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

"How's it looking Doc?"

"He's got an upper leg contusion."

"Can he play?"

"I don't understand."

"If he plays on it could it hurt him any worse?" Herb asked.

"No but it will be very painful for him and he won't be able to do much."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

"You guys are playing like this is some throwaway game up in Rochester, who we playing Rammer?"

Herb walked into the change room and started yelling. Jack stood opposite the benches beside Craig.

"Sweden." Ramsey muttered.

"You're damn right Sweden." He threw the table over. "IN THE OLYMPICS!"

He eyed Robbie.

"Put your gear on." Nothing. "I said 'put your gear on'."

"But Doc told me I can't play-"

"Yeah I know what Doc said, you know what, put your street clothes on 'cause I got not time for quitters." Herb retorted.

"Come on Herb, nobody's quitting here." Rizzo piped up.

"Worry about your own game, plenty there to keep you busy."

Turned back to Robbie.

"A bruise on the leg is a long way from the heart you candy ass."

"What'd you call me?"

He stood up and whipped the ice pack at the floor and walked towards Herb.

"You heard me."

"You want me to play hockey? You want my to play on one leg?"

"I want you to be a hockey player!" Herb yelled.

"I AM A HOCKEY PLAYER!"

Johnson and Ramsey stood up and held him back. Herb walked out of the room and muttered something to Craig, Robbie still yelling.

"You want me to play on one leg Herb, I'll play on one leg. Would that make you happy, huh Herb?! Let go of me, I am a hockey player Herb, you want me to play, I'll play…"

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Robbie stood on defense and jabbed at the Swede beside him. He was pumped, ready to show Coach Brooks what he was made of. Maddie watched him, angry as hell but she wandered down towards the bench. She tapped Jack on the shoulder before sitting beside him.

"What did he do?" Maddie asked.

"Coach called him a candy-ass." Jack stated.

"Wow. I guess that would work."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

They tied that game, two all. Maddie led Alex back to the dorms to hang out. There was a light knock on the door and when Maddie opened it, Robbie was standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Some of the guys and I are going to check out Lake Placid, you girls want to come?"

"Who's some of the guys?" Alex asked.

"Johnson, Buzzy, Rizzo, O.C., Jimmy and Rammer. You coming?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, okay."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex wandered down the street beside Buzz. Maddie followed closely behind her beside Jack, still on crutches. They all stopped and stepped into a café, sitting in a table at the back. A petite blonde girl with blue eyes stood at the edge of the table with a smile plastered to her face.

"What can I get for you today?"

She went around the table and many replies were for soft drinks. Maddie ordered a water and Alex grabbed an order of coffee. She disappeared with the order sheet and left the group at the table alone.

"Water?" Robbie asked. "You never order water."

Maddie grimaced and let out a huge sneeze. Alex giggled at the noise and then laughed loudly.

"Excuse me." She smiled.

"Is your nose clear now?" Alex joked.

"Yeah but man what a headache."

"Maybe we should take you back." Rizzo suggested.

"No, I'm fine." She said as she let out another sneeze. "Fine."

"Everybody has to sneeze sometime or another." Ramsey stated.

"Alright, I'll let it go." Rizzo smiled.

"Plus if you were sick, I'd be the first to know right?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. Who's up for some exploring after?"

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie walked down one side of the street with Alex, Rammer and Jimmy. Jack, Robbie, Mark, Rizzo and Buzz could be seen on the other side of the road. Maddie glanced at them and saw a girl at one of the booths talking to them. Curiously, she wandered across the street and took Jack's arm. Robbie watched her, almost like she was claiming territory.

"Tell your friends on the team to stop by sometime." The girl finished and they started to walk away.

Maddie continued to walk with Jack and a few blocks down the road he handed her a teddy bear with U.S.A. stitched across the front.

"Pour vous." He said.

"What?" Buzz asked.

"It's French, 'for you'," Maddie stated as if he should've known. "The only thing that could make this day any better was if I had a cookie."

"HEY MADDS!" Alex yelled from across the street then came hurdling towards them, Jimmy and Rammer. "Want a cookie?"

She held up a bag and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and handed it to her. Maddie shoved the whole thing in her mouth and everyone laughed at her. She finished chewing and swallowed, smiling at her accomplishment.

"Cute bear." Alex remarked jealously.

"Not as cute as me." Maddie teased.

"Okay, your cute and I'm beautiful. No wait, I'm sexy." Alex retorted.

"She's gorgeous." Jack replied.

"And sick." Jimmy voiced as Maddie sneezed again and again.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie coughed and sneezed the rest of the night and when morning rose and Robbie walked in to wake her up, she rolled over and groaned. He walked out and went back in with Jack. Maddie groaned again and pulled a pillow over her head. Robbie called out her name and she rolled over and looked up at them, bright lighting above their heads.

"Am I dead?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Not yet." Jack joked. "Do you think you'll die?"

"The room, it's spinning, make it stop." Maddie mumbled as she dropped her head into the pillow again.

"Go get ready for your game, I'll stay." Jack suggested.

Maddie coughed into the pillow and groaned. She reached her arm above her head and something soft touched it. She moved her head and grabbed the teddy bear, then pulled it down by her side. She shut her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

She opened her eyes to darkness. After realizing it was only her pillow and screaming loudly, she sat upright and found Jack standing, looking out the window. Maddie fell backwards and landed with a thud on her pillow by which time Jack had already made his way towards her. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked, eyes still open.

"About six, you hungry?"

Maddie blinked rapidly, trying to think about everything. Eventually she rolled over and hung her head and hand off the opposite edge of the bed to Jack.

"No." She grumbled. "You?"

"Yeah I guess, you want to come out with me?" He asked.

"Only if I can go in my jammies."

"Only if you don't refer to them as 'jammies'." Jack joked.

"Deal."

Maddie rolled right off the bed and stayed on the ground for a minute before mustering up enough strength to stand up. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She disappeared for a few minutes and emerged with her hair brushed and pulled back. Maddie grabbed her shoes and threw them on, picking up the bear that had recently fallen on the floor. Jack stood up and as they passed his room, he went in a grabbed his coat, seeing Mac sleeping on the bed.

Maddie glanced at him then they wandered out of the dorms and out the front door. They walked down the street and spotted a few of the payers from different teams but they saw Buzz with Alex too. Maddie squealed and received a funny look from Jack.

"Hey, I called them from the beginning." Maddie stated.

"Oh. What did you think of me in the beginning?"

Maddie stopped. She stopped him with her and stared up at him. Carefully analyzing his eyes, she spoke.

"I thought you were…tough, you know. I mean you did take down Robbie. But I guess that's what caught my attention. Anyone who takes down your brother is gutsy. And you were intriguing; you stood out. You want me to keep going?"

"No I get the point."

"What did you think of me?"

"I thought you were drop dead gorgeous." Jack grinned.

"You didn't drop dead." Maddie replied.

"I'm a tough guy, you said so yourself. You were just not Robbie. Plus being married and all you were something I couldn't have but then you said you weren't married to your brother and that's when I realized you were fun. Plus, don't forget gorgeous."

"Said that." Maddie smiled.

"And your smile…" He tilted his head. "Wow."

Maddie blushed.

"And when you're embarrassed…you drive me crazy." Jack stated honestly.

Maddie looked at him as he touched her face. She looked directly into his eyes, as did he. Her nose wrinkled and she whipped her head to one side and let out a huge sneeze.

"Hungry?" She asked, scratching her nose.

"Let's grab something to go and head back to your room."

Maddie smiled.


	12. Patient Futures

**Patient Futures**

Maddie wandered down the hall after dinner, it was late, twelve o'clock late and she wasn't tired. She had been sleeping the whole day from eight to six plus the night before. She continued walking until the door at the end of the hallway cracked open. Maddie backed up against a door and watched as Alex and Buzz walked in sneakily. Maddie smiled as they passed her, unnoticed but she tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"AHHH!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shush." Maddie hushed her but it was too late.

Most of the guys in the dorms already stood in their doorways, rubbing eyes and yawning. Some stood in only pants.

"Sorry." Buzz stated although it was none of his fault.

Maddie put on her innocent face and wandered towards her room. She was closely followed by Alex and Buzz. Maddie picked up the pace and pulled a u-turn heading back down the hall. Robbie was just about to close his door but Maddie stopped him and pushed herself into the room, Alex knocking furiously at the locked door.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with that?" Robbie asked as Maddie sat against the door, two boys in their beds.

"I…I…I didn't do-" Maddie stopped in mid sentence. "It was an accident."

"What are you doing up now anyways?" Robbie asked.

"I was sleeping all day."

"True." Jack added. "All day, not until six then she woke up and we went out for food."

"Yeah." Maddie agreed. "It's true, so, where do I sleep?"

"In your own room, come on." Robbie replied sternly.

"Jack." She whined.

He faked a snore and waved goodbye. Maddie made a face at him but he didn't see. Robbie walked her down the hall and opened her door, looking into a room holding an angry Alex. She glared at Maddie.

"Sorry." Maddie said sincerely.

"Yeah fine."

"Please?" Maddie dove onto her knees and pleaded.

"Fine."

"Please." She faked a tear. "Please?"

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex walked out of the room the next morning and headed out the doors. She was going to walk along the strip and if she happened to see a certain someone there…maybe they could walk together. Alex marched along the side of the street she was on the previous time with Maddie and her eyes caught a glimpse of Buzz. He was alone and Alex headed towards him, putting on a smile.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"Funny to see you here." Buzz joked. "How'd you get over last night?"

"She begged, literally, she was on her knees pleading so I just said fine."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Robbie sleeping in one bed, Jack half sleeping in the other. Maddie pushed the door open, fully dressed in a mini skirt and t-shirt, ready for the day.

"Rise and shine." She called.

"I don't want to go to school." Robbie muttered and pulled a pillow over his head.

"School? Not school, practice." Maddie retorted confused.

"Practice, I'm up." Robbie darted out of bed and right into the shower.

Maddie wandered over to Jack, still in bed, obviously not hearing a word she said or even looking at her. She jumped up and sat on the bed, jerking him awake.

"Morning." Maddie smiled.

He groaned at her and rolled over to look at her. She still smiled, not as big but her smile was still there.

"What time is it?"

"Eight. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"You coming out with me then?"

"Only if I can go in my 'jammies'." He joked.

"No, I can't let you do that." Maddie opposed as she hugged him.

"What, am I dying?"

She faked a sob and slowly shook her head yes. He just looked at her, dumbfounded as to what she was doing.

"Take a joke around here." She muttered. "Yeah, you coming?"

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

There was no practice, Maddie always found it funny to see Robbie run around the room getting ready for the practice he didn't have. He realized that when he hit the rink and none of the others were there, she was kidding so he headed down the strip, catching some of the others.

"Hey Mac." Jimmy waved.

"Have you seen Maddie this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was with-"

"Jack right Rizzo?"

"Yes, but have you noticed Buzz yet, he's down the strip with your cousin." Ramsey laughed.

"My whole family has turned against me." Robbie joked.

He spotted Maddie and Alex with the two in question walking towards them, Jack still on crutches. Robbie chuckled at the sight of them, he waited for Maddie to high five him before speaking.

"Where have you been?" Johnson joked.

"I was out back screwing some freak I picked up off the road." Alex replied sarcastically.

Maddie held back a fit of laughter. She could see the look in Robbie's eyes as he received that remark. He was shocked.

"Um, Robbie." Maddie called to him. "She's kidding."

"I know but still, her mind is worse than yours."

"Who's up for a cookie?" Alex asked.

"Not me, I'm way too full to eat anything." Maddie answered.

"Yeah, let's just ignore them for a while." Jimmy suggested.

"So O.C. you think you'll play in the Soviets game?" Silk asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"With the luck you've been having, it wouldn't surprise me if you got to play that and the one a few days from now, man, look at the good luck streak you've got." Rizzo remarked.

"It's me!" Maddie yelled out against Alex. "Sorry."

"The girl speaks the truth." Robbie stated. "When she was going out with Jake he was having really good luck at everything except with her, man he was an ass."

"Is it that short?" Maddie questioned as she looked behind her at Robbie.

"What?"

"The skirt." Alex shook her head. "Duh."

"I like it." Jack remarked.

"But you can't see my butt right?" She asked.

"He wishes." Alex remarked.

"Be nice." Buzz added as Alex received a smack on the arm.

Maddie stood, shaking her hand in pain. She looked around the area and spotted something. She whispered to Jack and he handed her a crutch.

"Run!"

Alex took off down the street but didn't notice Maddie not chasing her. She smiled triumphantly and watched her cousin skitter around the strip.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Practice was later that day, after dinner, Jack was out on the ice but not doing a lot. Maddie and Alex sat in the stands and watched the team practice. She sat, not being able to sit still and eventually Maddie notices Alex's eagerness.

"Sit still." Maddie growled.

"Sorry." Alex replied.

"Why are you so antsy anyways?"

"My sister is supposed to be calling me today around seven."

"Go then you idiot." Maddie pushed her out of the seat and watched her run out the door.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex ran into the room and dropped everything when the phone rang. She picked it up on the end of the first ring and listened. A hello on the other end and a reply of hi from Alex. She listened carefully and burst into tears just in time for Maddie to pop in through the door. She slipped on the bed beside her and waited for the hang-up and when Alex did, she dove for Maddie.

"What's so saddening?" Maddie asked.

"It's not sad, it's happy, Kate's…"

"What?" Maddie asked eagerly awaiting the answer.

"She's pregnant."

Maddie shrugged off her suspicion and comforted her cousin.

"But how?" Maddie asked, it tugged at the back of her mind.

"You're honestly asking that?"


	13. Fading Pasts

**Fading Pasts**

Maddie sat with Alex in the room until she fell asleep. Maddie tried to sleep but by eleven, most players still up, she walked out of them room with her teddy bear swinging from her hand. She couldn't keep her thoughts strait; did Robbie know? She knocked on the door she knew all too well and leapt at Robbie when he answered the door. Robbie looked at her when they pulled apart.

"What the heck was that?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want him to grow up without me." She replied.

"I'm already grown up, what's this really about?" Robbie asked as she sat beside Jack on the bed, Robbie in front of her, standing.

"You know how Katie's only what, seventeen?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with her?"

"Alex was talking to her earlier and found out that she's going to be an aunt."

"Who, Alex or the other girl?" Jack asked.

"Alex, should've known, Katie was always one for messing around." Robbie shook his head.

"Last time I saw her she was like eleven, well, sixteen but I hardly saw her." Maddie complained.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

After consoling Maddie about growing up, Robbie and Jack kicked her out of the room and went to sleep but Robbie was thinking too now. Maddie always made him think about stuff whether she knew it or not. She had a way of getting to him without even really doing anything.

He eventually shut his eyes and prepared for the game the next few days. They were closer and closer to the gold each game they played, eventually they would win, or so Robbie thought. They did go on to win all of their games so far, coming from behind in them all.

Robbie woke up to the sound of silence. He glanced over to the other side of the room and saw Jack, still sleeping, on his bed, half hanging off the edge. Robbie ignored him and skipped his daily shower for the time. He got dressed and wandered down to Maddie's room and found it slightly ajar.

"Madds?" He called in.

"Yeah?" She yelled back, slightly tired.

"What's going on?"

"Helping Alex pack while she says goodbye to Buzzy." Maddie answered and Rob walked in.

"She's going home?" Rob asked.

"Not until after the Olympics, but that's not far and she's not really saying goodbye, just explaining I guess."

"He should be sad." Rob mumbled.

"Are you packing yet?" Maddie asked.

"No, I guess I just don't want it to be over."

"Me neither, this is the best. Now we have to go back to our apartment up the street from O'Reilley's and live like we used to except you'll be famous."

"Hey, I was thinking, I saved up a few bucks, if we could find a small, affordable house, would you move in with me for a while?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking that neighbourhood…you know the one, the one up in Charlestown…" Robbie smiled.

"Yeah okay." Maddie replied, not thinking. "WAIT, seriously?"

"Yeah." Robbie smiled.

Maddie leapt at her brother and almost knocked him over. If it wasn't for the wall, she would have. Robbie nodded his head out the door and Maddie whipped down the halls to his room, whipping the door open and jumping up and down on Robbie's bed for a minute before composing herself. She hopped off the bed and stepped over to the still sleeping Jack.

"Morning." She smiled and he rolled over to look at her.

"What?"

"Time to get up!" She was cheerful.

"You're awake this morning." He remarked.

"Well my emotions are high, Alex leaving, me moving…"

"Moving?" He had caught the last word. "Where too?"

"Me, I'm moving to…shoot what's it called. Something like Charlieton…"

"Charlestown?"

"That's it."

"Hey, that's my hometown."

"No kidding." She smiled wide.

"But how?"

"Robbie saved up I guess and just now he asked me if he could find a affordable house if I'd live with him, then he mentioned Charlestown."

"Great brother you've got you know that right?"

"Well, I know a lot of things and that may just be one of them."

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie wandered around the dorm hall as everyone sat in silence, awaiting the Soviet game on the next day. Alex disappeared a while ago, she hadn't heard from her since the morning but she wasn't worried because Alex ran up behind her and yelled her name.

"Holy." Maddie retorted as she backed away a bit.

"Guess what." Alex grinned.

"Uh, Robbie jumped out the window?"

"No, Rizzo and Jimmy have a balcony." Alex stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on."

Alex darted down the hall quite a ways and stopped, dead in her tracks at the room in which she was talking about. She knocked once and walked in, heading strait for the balcony.

"You guys never told me you had a balcony." Maddie remarked.

"You never asked." Rizzo replied with a smile.

"Actually, we didn't know it was a big deal." Jimmy stated.

"All this time I could've been standing out there looking over the city at night and you didn't tell me?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah."

"Good choice, I would've been your new roommate." Maddie joked. "So, what's new?"

"Hey, there's a party at one of the bars downtown tonight, did O.C. mention it to you?" Jimmy asked.

"I was unaware of any party." Maddie raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, well, it's at that place across from the record store, most of us will be there, if you wanted to come and have a drink and stuff." Rizzo explained.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be seeing you around." Maddie smiled deviously as she left Alex on the balcony and walked out of there and towards Robbie and Jack's room.

Knocking, although she probably didn't have to, she waited for Robbie to answer the door. He moved out of the way and Maddie leaned against the door, looked from Robbie to Jack and back to Robbie. Robbie gave her a look of confusion and she spoke.

"You going to that party downtown?"

"Party?" Jack asked.

"Rizzo said something about it, you going?" Maddie asked again.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You?"

"No." She answered. "Kidding, of course, party!"

"Am I not invited?" Robbie broke in.

"Yes, you coming?" Maddie asked with an attitude.

"Fine." He replied sarcastically.

"Well then, see you later." Maddie smiled.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Alex and Maddie wandered down the strip, looking for a good place to shop in. Alex walked into a store with short skirts and dresses that bore all too much. She grabbed a few off the racks and wandered to the back of the store to try them on. Maddie looked around, cringing at some of the stuff in there but when Alex walked out in one of the dresses, Maddie lit up. She was pretty in the crimson dress that went down to her knees with no straps. Alex grinned at Maddie's expression and then threw it on the counter.

Alex looked around with Maddie and continued to find nothing Maddie liked. Alex disappeared around the corner of the store and reappeared holding a navy blue dress. She handed it too a skeptical Maddie but she tried it on nonetheless.

Maddie walked out of the cubicle and Alex smiled at her. She pointed to a mirror and Maddie walked around the rack and looked. She grabbed a nearby, brown corduroy skirt and a blue t-shirt. She wandered back into the cubicle then back out with her chosen outfit which made her look absolutely gorgeous. Alex threw it on the counter with her and offered Maddie a late Christmas present. After an argument, Alex distracted her while she paid for the clothes and handed Maddie the bag.

By the time the two girls arrived back at the dorms, most of the players had already left for the party. Maddie threw on her new outfit and ran out of the dorms with Alex close behind. The two girls ran all the way to the bar across from the record store and froze due to the shortness in skirt and dress. They found guys they knew easily, they were all at a bunch of tables close to each other and Alex quickly eyed Buzz. Maddie walked over and sat beside her brother and near Jack.

"You're aware it's minus fifty right?" Robbie joked.

"Yes." Maddie replied nervously. "But see Alex said that…she said that, god I feel like a slut in these clothes." She cringed.

"Why don't you ask O.C.'s opinion on that?" Mark joked.

"Why don't you?" Maddie retorted.

"Okay." Johnson turned to O.C. and tapped his shoulder. He motioned for Maddie to stand up and she stood up, holding the skirt down. "What do you think man?"

Maddie glared at the whole set of guys looking at her. She slowly let go of the skirt and crossed her arms, starting to laugh a bit. She spun around and posed, laughing the whole time but with a whole lot of eyes on her. There were even a few whistles and howls from the other side of the bar. Maddie looked at O.C. and shrugged jokingly.

"So?" Mark urged his answer.

"Do you like?" Silk added.

"It all depends." He started.

"On what?" Maddie asked.

"Is this a one time only thing?"

Maddie shrugged. She tilted her head and smiled. Slowly she uncrossed her arms and sat back down beside Robbie but Jack moved over.

"I really should get rid of her soon." Robbie joked. "She's being a bad influence."

"Okay I admitted I felt skanky, and I still do but hey, it's not like I look bad." Maddie joked.

"Not to me." Jack remarked.

"You just want it off." Maddie teased.

"You guys make me sick." Robbie voiced as he got up and wandered towards the bar.

"So, when you moving, right away or what?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping as soon as possible but only god knows how long that'll be, crap then I have to find another damn job, no problems there, I mean with my experience and all. Yeah, it's really more complicated than it looks."

"Then why don't you move in with me and Mac can do whatever he wants? My family isn't rich but we aren't exactly poor either."

"Wait a second, you're saying you have money? Lots of it?"

"Basically. Plus my mom being divorced, she won everything, house, cars, money, everything except my father."

"Your parents are divorced?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I was seven, fifteen years ago, haven't really seen or heard from my dad, think he got remarried or something and mom met someone else. He's a nice guy."

"Why am I just now learning this?" Maddie asked. "Have you ever tried to mention this and I just wasn't paying attention or is this the first time?"

"First time. I don't really like my past, I mean I hate my dad, my mom's my best friend next to these guys." He waved his hand around the bar. "And the only reason I got into hockey was because I heard from my neighbourhood comrade that it was great anger management. It really works." Jack explained.

"I hit Robbie." Maddie stated.

"I did too." He laughed.

"Then started dating his sister, not bad." Maddie smiled.

"You want to go back and talk some more?"

"Yes." Maddie smiled and pulled on her coat.

They walked out of the bar, Maddie forgetting the cold outside and freezing the whole way back. At least she had her coat. Jack took her hand and she leaned into him.

"To think, it's all over by next week." Jack remarked.

"And I never see any of the others again, except maybe Buzz but only 'cause of Alex, and Johnson, Rizzo, Ramsey and of course you."

"And Mac." Jack laughed.

"Well you never know." Maddie replied.

"But if I never saw you again, I'd have to play more and more hockey just to get my mind off you and eventually I'd die of overworking myself because no matter how hard I try I can never get you off my mind."

"You're so sweet."

"Then there are those times I wish I didn't grow up without a father." Jack laughed.

"At least you had someone, all I had was Robbie. My mom and dad didn't really want us around, then one year they just kicked us out. Of course I took the car, but they didn't even care, it was a pretty cruddy car until, get this, Alex fixed it up." Maddie smiled at the mental picture of Alex fixing her car. "So we moved to the apartment and so far it's been good, not a happy ever after ending but it's getting there."

"Yeah, it always is when you can share it with the one you love."

"I'm really going to miss this place. Best family I've ever known." Maddie held back tears successfully.

"Yeah, family." Jack mumbled and they continued in silence the remainder or the walk.


	14. Perfect Eyes

**Perfect Eyes**

The Soviets skated on the ice while Herb pumped up Team U.S.A. by giving them the 'great moments come from great opportunities' speech and the 'if we played ten games, they might win nine, but not this one' line. Maddie watched them jump onto the ice, Alex right beside her howling and hooting when Jack skated easily around their end of the rink.

The first period was going great until the Soviets scored, then Buzz scored to tie, Soviets again. Two to one Herb sent Jack out and he checked a Soviet, allowing Johnson a shot and a goal. Heading into the second period with a two to two tie, they let the Soviets score and then in the third period a power play gave Johnson another goal. Rizzo went out onto the ice and scored his first and the only goal in the game that set them ahead.

A VICTORY!

Maddie and Alex ran down the stairs and headed strait for the change room. Alex walked right in with a respectful Maddie waiting outside the doors. She always thought it better to be invited than to intrude. She leaned against the wall for a second until her thoughts were interrupted by Alex.

"Madds, come quick!" She yelled, panic in her voice. "It's Jack."

Maddie whipped over to Alex and they both ran into the change room together but Alex halted at the entrance where as Maddie dashed to the other side of the room and she kneeled in front of a kneeling Jack. He looked up at her.

"What…happened?" She asked, shaking nervously.

He made an attempt at getting up but only succeeded in one knee being up. He still had his gear on, including skates, but no helmet. Maddie set her hand on his knee and he took it in his. She smiled at him but it did no help.

"Madison." He started.

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly irritated at the use of her full name.

"You know how much I love you right?"

She shook her head reassuringly. Robbie and Johnson smiling to the others in the background.

"I would hate to spend another second apart. You've been there when I needed someone most and you knew what to do. You've listened to me, heard everything, good and bad but you were still there."

Maddie was catching on. She teared up and continued to listen.

"Will you marry me?"

Maddie smiled as she wiped her right eye. She leapt at him and hugged him tight but still no answer.

"Hey Sis, answer the question." Robbie yelled jokingly.

She set her head on his shoulder and sniffed.

"Yes." She whispered.

Nobody heard her. Alex watched in awe at her cousin, by the way he looked at her she knew the answer. Maddie held on while he stood up and then let go, looking up at his eyes.

"Don't ever call me Madison." She laughed through another tear.

"Wait, what did you say?" Ramsey asked.

"She said yes." Alex smiled.

"One more game and it's over, but you know what, you'll see each other again someday." Maddie smiled back.

"Why do say that?" Pavelich asked.

"What are you stupid, she meant at the wedding." Alex stated rudely but only received a headshake. "Sorry."

"See the whole world doesn't always treat you like craps eh Madds?" Robbie asked.

"You do realize you'll be related to O.C. right?" Rizzo asked.

"No way." Robbie joked. "It's all good."

Maddie eyed him and smiled. He nodded slightly in return and watched her leave so they could get out of their gear. Alex walked behind Maddie who was almost ready to skate fifteen Herbies but decided against it and sat on the nearest chair.

_XxxxxXxxxxX_

Maddie sat on the bed in her room across from Alex. Robbie was standing in the doorframe. Jack was lying in the middle of the floor and a few other guys were crowded around various places in the room. Alex sat on Buzz's knee, Maddie smirking at the two.

"So, what happened?" Mark Johnson asked.

"What do you mean, you were there." Buzz remarked.

"I meant, Robbie."

"Yeah, you can't tell me you just let him, you knew didn't you?" Maddie added.

"I did. Up until last night O.C.'d been talking to me about you then last night he just asked. I think it was after I came back, it was what…"

"Midnight." Jack finished.

"And he waited up just to talk to me about the whole idea. I thought it was coming to start with, the only other guy who makes her eyes light up like that would be me and I'm her brother plus I've always been one for noticing this stuff."

"Yeah right." Maddie remarked. "You wouldn't know love if it hit you between the eyes, except when I do it."

"Hey Madds, do you think I'm predictable?" Alex asked out of nowhere.

"No, sometimes, but you're more spontaneous." Maddie tried to say politely.

"Alright, I think you're predictable." Alex stated.

Maddie shrugged and ran her hand through her hair, holding it back a second and drawing attention to herself. She sneezed and wiped her hands on her hip, making Alex laugh hysterically at her.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"She just wiped snot on her shirt."

"At least I don't wipe my hands…" Maddie wiped her hand on her breast, causing Alex to go silent. That was how she wiped her hand clean. "That's what I thought."

"Shut-up." Alex growled. "You think you're so cool just 'cause you're engaged, I didn't even see a ring."

Maddie glared at her cousin. Robbie knew why, it was a surprise, seeing as it wasn't just any ring.

"Well, do you?" Alex asked.

"Let me explain." Robbie broke in.

"I don't have it here, it was a surprise. I was going to give you my old championship ring or the Olympic one, depending on whether we won or not." Jack explained.

"You know how much I'm jealous of you right now?" Alex asked.

"Really jealous?" Maddie grinned.

"Yes Madison O'Callahan, and Robbie, you'll be related to O.C."

"Alexandra Schneider, you really should find someone with a better last name, or just stick with McClanahan and get your own car, house and brother. So far my life is better than yours." Maddie laughed.

"Yeah well I'm an aunt." Alex retorted.

"I'm the best cousin you'll ever have."

"I'm engaged to an immature McClanahan." Jack voiced. "I think I win."

"You're not engaged to Robbie." Maddie laughed.

"That was good." Johnson remarked.

"Well I may be immature but I'm surely not stupid." Maddie smiled and Alex stuck her tongue out.

Maddie slowly stood up, stepped over Jack and lunged at Alex playfully. She tackled her onto the bed and tickled her ribs. Alex squealed and tried to fight back but Maddie sat on her arms, looking around the room, she tilted her head and smiled.

"Hey, get off." Alex whined but Maddie didn't move, she sat on her, looking around the room once again, pretending not to hear anything.

Robbie walked over and pulled Maddie up and stood her in front of the bed where she flopped onto the floor and laid on Jack.

"You've been replaced." Maddie grumbled. "By Johnson, come here Mark."

"You can't replace your cousin." Alex argued.

"Tell that to my parents." Maddie shrugged.

Alex looked at her, she was no longer joking, just giving her a totally serious look. Alex knew what she meant but she would never know what it did to her, it changed her, if she asked Robbie he could've told her what happened but he would also tell her that the minute she met Jack, it all came back. Well, not all, most of the old Maddie.

"I did." Alex replied. "They didn't listen."

"They never listened." Maddie retorted, trying not to break out into tears.

"They didn't. I did, my family did, I realize it's not must condolence but it'd would've been nice if you came and lived with us." Alex smiled.

"Wait, you wanted us to live with you?" Maddie asked. "I never knew."

"Robbie." Alex eyed him.

"I told her, she was probably sleeping." Robbie argued.

"Used to do that a lot." Maddie kidded.

"We had fun, living in the apartment. Guess it's a me living in the apartment now." Robbie chuckled.

"No, until you find a place you want to live in you can use my basement." Jack remarked.

"Great."

"Actually, it's a nice basement." Silk added.

"Yeah, it is." Rizzo laughed.

"PARTY!" Alex yelled and blasted her radio.

Maddie glared at her before whipping her shoe at Alex. It was the only thing she could reach and when it hit her, everyone laughed,

"Nice aim." Mark stated.

"I got another shoe you know."

Robbie dove for her foot and struggled to get it off and he did, throwing it at the door. Maddie pushed herself up and head locked him. Alex soon joined the fun and eventually, everyone in the room was involved in the dog pile, Maddie and Rob on the bottom. Herb walked by the door and chuckled at the sight. Maddie could just barely see the look on his face, her eyes were almost covered by Alex's hand. She yelped and immediately, everyone stood up. Maddie still on the floor, Robbie beside her but Jack pulled them both up.

"Just stopped by to say congrats." Herb half smiled.

"For what?" Alex asked. "I mean I know I'm pretty but you don't have to congratulate me."

"Shut-up." Maddie ordered jokingly. "How'd you know?"

"Everyone in the United States saw it." Herb replied.

"Yeah, it was an amazing game." Jack broke in.

"Just remember, it's not over yet."

Coach Brooks turned on his heel and walked away, heading down the hall. Alex raised her eyebrow at the guys and shrugged at Maddie.

"Remember that hockey game we played today?" Robbie asked sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I didn't think he was congratulating me for being…" Maddie hesitated.

"Gorgeous?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."


	15. Broken Heart

**Broken Heart**

It was the day before the final game, they were playing Finland for the gold. Maddie was excited, Alex was depressed, she was leaving afterwards, and Robbie, he was nervous. Not just game play nervous, older brother nervous, Maddie was engaged; he was offered a basement until he found his own place and Maddie hadn't even noticed. So he thought. She had noticed, his nervousness wasn't exactly hidden which is what led her to his room that afternoon. She knocked on the door, Jack was gone, she knew he was, he had gone to get his knee checked and Maddie took advantage of her brother being alone. She waited for him to get the door but he just hollered for her to come in. Maddie pushed on the unlocked door and lay down beside Robbie on his bed, staring at the ceiling with him too.

"What's the matter?" She asked, almost whispering.

"I just wish it would slow down."

"What?" Maddie questioned.

"My life. I mean, seven months, it's just gone faster than you can say stop." Robbie answered.

"Is this about me moving?" Maddie asked.

"No, but I just wish mom and dad were here."

"Why, what have they ever done?" Maddie asked angrily. "Besides disown us?"

"There was a point when they loved us more than anything, that's what I want, I want it back. I want to be loved by parents, not just by you."

"You know, so I suck at everything you're good at, besides hockey, but even if they were here, it would be all different and stuff. You're also better with emotion filled speeches, I'm not." Maddie stated.

"It's true, you suck at them." Robbie laughed.

"So, you feeling any better now that you've picked on Maddie?"

"Not yet." Robbie grinned.

Maddie smacked him in the arm and scowled. She smiled as she got up and left, stopping once more in the doorway, waving.

"Where you going?"

"I got a date with Aerosmith." Maddie replied.

"Have fun." Robbie grinned.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie stepped onto the ice, Aerosmith playing in the background. She started skating laps but eventually she just randomly skated around. She tried at jumps, but failed to land them, well she landed them but sat on her butt when landed. Maddie winced every time she went for the landing, knowing it would hurt.

"STUPID GRAVITY!" She yelled and it echoed back.

She watched as another shadow emerged from the rink entrance. It stepped onto the ice and joined her in admiring the echoing wall.

"I knew you were weird but talking to walls." Buzz remarked.

"No, I wasn't talking, I was yelling at them." Maddie replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay. So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Knitting. What does it look like to you?"

"Cranky?" Buzz asked with a smirk.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Trying to get my mind off your cousin." Buzz answered.

"Why?"

"She's leaving like tomorrow."

"So?" Maddie asked.

"I love her." Buzz threw out and Maddie fell backwards.

She glared at him as she stood up; he just looked back, waiting for anything. She couldn't stay mad at him, not for loving someone, but somehow she knew that Alex's past played a big part.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know what to do, I mean I'm getting signed and I can't really…"

"You got signed?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, you talk to her and tell her everything you want her to hear and if that doesn't work, just follow her until she listens. Trust me, it always works with her because she doesn't like to get rid of people or drive them away but if she says I love you, I don't know what that means but it must be true for her 'cause I've never heard it from her, ever. Well, except to her family but that's different."

"Did you want to get a cookie?"

"Yes."

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie wandered down the strip with Buzz, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Her had a pecan one and Maddie listened to it crunch. They walked in silence for a while but soon got into a conversation about family and what each of them didn't have. Turned out Buzz was an only child after his little brother ran away and never showed up or had anything to do with the family, although he was still alive. Maddie explained her whole no parents situation and the two just had to laugh at how their lives turned out.

"You know, this has really been an interesting seven months." Buzz remarked.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss it." Maddie replied.

"Me too, it's the best thing I've got going for me. Plus meeting you was interesting."

"Sure was." Maddie laughed.

"I think we should head back before anyone notices we're gone."

"You mean like Robbie and Jack right?" Maddie teased.

"Can you read minds too?"

Maddie laughed as they walked silently down the strip, admiring all the odd stores. Most were closed but there were a few open late signs. Maddie leaned into Buzz and he set his arm on her shoulder, like friends. She looked ahead and occasionally she glanced at Buzz. He was cute and Alex was lucky to have him, even if it was just for a few months. The walk back was silent and as the two parted to go separate ways, Maddie hugged him.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie snuck into her room and quickly threw on her 'jammies' then pulled the covers back and hopped in. She had her head beside the pillow and her arms on the pillow, she was quite comfortable as she closed her eyes and drifted into dreamland.

Alex wasn't quite asleep as she watched Maddie snore quietly. She had tried earlier to talk to Buzz but he was gone and coincidentally, so was Maddie, meaning to Alex that Maddie knew something she should.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

The next morning, everything was quiet; the game was in the evening, which meant that after practice, the players had some time to kill. So after practice, Maddie and Alex waited outside the change room. Alex slumped against the wall and Maddie hovering over her, pacing back and forth.

"So, where'd you go last night?" Alex asked through a yawn.

"To the rink." Maddie answered.

"Did you happen to see Buzz?"

"Yes I did." Maddie stated.

"Did he happen to talk about me?"

"I'll never tell." Maddie grinned.

"Did he say anything about missing me?"

"Maybe." Maddie stopped grinning.

"God, you are so annoying." Alex remarked.

"Tell me something I don't know." Maddie giggled.

"Well then little miss perfect, keep your secrets and I'll keep mine."

"Deal." Maddie extended her hand for a handshake but Alex grabbed a hold and lifted herself up.

Maddie picked her up and the two stood and watched Mark Johnson, first out, stop in front of them. He nodded and they waved then he continued on his way, with his gear. Next out was Buzz and Alex walked off with him, leaving Maddie alone. Robbie soon walked out after Rizzo, Jimmy and Rammer and Maddie waited with him until Jack walked out, last, after talking to the Coach.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could go spy on Alex and Buzz." Maddie suggested.

"Or not." Robbie retorted.

"Or not." Maddie corrected herself.

"I was thinking more like out for lunch then hang out in the dorms playing cards and stuff." Robbie suggested.

"Sounds good." Jack voiced.

"But I don't want-"

"Want to what?" Robbie challenged her.

"I don't want to miss that fun." She lied.

"Then what did you want to do?" Jack asked.

"I think I've got another date with Aerosmith." Maddie answered.

"Just you and Aerosmith or can anyone come?"

"Just you, me and Aerosmith." Maddie smiled.

"See you later." Robbie voiced.

"Bye."

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie went at it again, trying to land one of the jumps she had learned years before. She flew through the air but landed and stumbled into the boards. Jack skated over towards her as she stood up, getting ready to do it again. Jack stood in front of her, staring her down.

"Please?" She begged.

"What are you doing any ways?"

"Trying to jump, you?"

"Restraining you from killing yourself." Jack smirked.

"I'm not going to kill myself, I'm just trying to jump."

"Why don't you stop for a minute and skate with me?"

Maddie looked around at the ice and noted her failing attempts. She gave into her failures and took his outstretched hand, pushing on the ice to follow him. He pulled her as he skated backwards. He let her go halfway around the rink and she attempted her jump, succeeding in not falling on her butt but not a perfect landing either.

"See." Jack stated.

"Yes." Maddie smiled as she maintained her balance and skated back over to him.

"Trust me?"

"Yes Mister I-think-I-know-everything-about-my-fiancé, what's my favourite colour?" Maddie asked.

"I'll tell you when you can tell me mine." Jack replied casually.

"Blue." Maddie retorted confidently.

"But-how'd you know?"

"I guessed, now you tell me what my favourite colour is." Maddie smiled deviously.

"Orange?" He asked.

"I hate you." She smiled.

"Mac told me." Jack smirked.

Maddie rolled her eyes. She pushed herself off and around the ice, skating fast and gaining speed with every push. Jack whipped past her and skated backwards in front of her, she flipped around and attempted at backwards but stumbled. Jack wrapped his hands around her waist and the two skated backwards. Aerosmith was now playing 'I don't want to miss a thing'.

"I would stay awake, just to hear you breathing." He whispered.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping." Maddie whispered back.

"How lame are we?" Jack joked.

"Pretty lame."

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing." Maddie whispered again.

"What does it mean when everything in this song is true?" Jack asked.

"You either really lame, or really in love." Maddie replied.

"I'll take b."

"Or you're a stalker." Maddie added.

"You're the one who does that." He teased her.

"One more game." Maddie changed the subject.

"Then no more us, wait…I proposed."

"No more team." Maddie corrected him. "How can you just let that go?"

"Easy, I have to, I can't really do anything about that."

"So why'd you propose?"

"Why does anyone propose? I couldn't even think about losing you, long distance relationships don't work out, I mean people try at them but it just doesn't happen. The team I can live without but you, as much as I would try, I would never forget you." Jack whispered, still skating backwards.

"It's 'cause I'm gorgeous right?" Maddie asked.

"That, and you're different, really different."

Maddie tripped on her own feet and slid down and met the ice with her butt. She grunted then burst into hysterical laughter, laying down on the cold, wet ice. Jack continued to skate around backwards until he made it all the way around and back to Maddie. She attempted at getting up but only fell down again. She crawled over to the bench and pulled herself up on the boards. Heaving herself up, she sat on the boards, Jack skating towards her. He stopped, spraying frost at her then skating up against the boards. Maddie leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her waist again, and the two kissed. Maddie slipped and nearly fell backwards but she caught herself and just floated to meet the bench. She landed on the floor underneath the bench and pushed herself up, sitting on the bench. She flipped her hair back and sat, quite contently, on the bench. Jack heaved himself over the boards, more gracefully than Maddie, and sat beside her. Sitting there, listening to Aerosmith, the two just looked out at the ice, wondering where it was going to go from there, afterwards, what would happen? Neither knew.


	16. Wavy Locks

**Wavy Locks**

Maddie headed towards Robbie's room after having a shower and braiding her hair into pigtails. Her white tank complimented her light pink, baggy, plaid pants. She wandered down the hall, white socks on feet, mittens on hands. She had a bright blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She walked down the hall farther until she found the room, she knew all too well. Knocking, she stood outside the door, fiddling with her scarf and mitts. Robbie cracked the door open.

"Password?" He asked.

"If you don't let me in, I'll strangle you with my scarf and shove these mittens up your nose." Maddie replied with a menacing smile.

"Password?" He repeated.

"Robbie McClanahan is every woman's dream, he's so hot that when someone touches him they spontaneously combust and turn to ash instantly. And if I wasn't his sister, he'd be the greatest guy on the face of the earth." Maddie raised her brow, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Close." He opened the door and she walked in, "You forgot totally modest."

Maddie scoffed and sat down beside Jack on his bed. Robbie slowly shut the door and then he looked at the two and smiled.

"You remembered." He stated.

"How could I forget, you made me repeat it until I got it right." Maddie retorted.

"Did not."

"Did too." Maddie looked from Robbie to Jack. "You're awful quiet."

"Just thinking." He replied.

"About what?" Maddie asked, almost instantly.

"Don't worry, it's not about you."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, it's just that when I get home, my mom will be at my house, expecting me, obviously, then I'm just supposed to say, 'Hey mom, got engaged and she's moving in with me soon', she did know about you but not the whole…"

"Hey it's way more than my mom knows." Maddie joked.

"Yeah, but then there's Penny."

"Who's Penny?" Robbie asked with a grin.

"Nosy neighbour who can't seem to get over the fact that I'm not interested." Jack shrugged.

"Is she pretty?" Maddie asked.

"She was, haven't seen her for seven months."

"Prettier than me?" Maddie asked with a glare.

"Miss Charlestown three years in a row."

"Guess that beats your Miss McClanahan eh Madds?" Robbie asked with a snicker.

"And the reason you turned her down…?"

"She was interrogative, you know, kind of like someone else I know." Jack hinted. Maddie backed down. "Kidding, she was just, not my type."

"Pretty girls aren't your type?" Maddie asked.

"No." He answered flatly. "Gorgeous girls are."

Robbie started to fake cough, he was never one for big romance and mushy stuff, especially between his sister and his roommate. He faked a gag then settled onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Man you are so annoying." Maddie remarked.

"Someone has to play immature."

"Yeah, that's my job." Maddie retorted.

"What you going to do?" Robbie teased.

"Guys." Jack broke in. "Stop."

"Why?" Robbie joked.

"My head, it aches." Jack replied in a song type way.

"Does it?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, it really does."

"Poor baby." Maddie touched his head. "My heart aches."

"My stomach aches." Robbie intervened.

"I can fix that." Maddie grinned.

"All better."

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. Maddie followed suit and soon the whole room was playing copycat. Thinking smart, he kissed Maddie then Robbie wouldn't follow suit but Maddie did.

"I swear Madds, the reason you were put on this earth was to gross me out."

"Wow, you're a quick one." She replied sarcastically.

Jack chuckled. Maddie gave him a glare about the same time the phone started to ring. She dove for it and answered it first. She started to have a conversation with the woman on the other end and then handed the phone to Jack.

"It's Penny, wondering when you're coming home." Maddie stated.

He picked up the phone and immediately swatted at her, it wasn't Penny, it was his mom. Maddie listened contently at the conversation beside her, she looked to Robbie. Minutes later, he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked.

"My mom, wanted to see how I was doing."

"And what exactly did she talk about?"

"After you picked up the phone I had to explain why it was picked up by a girl so now she knows then she told me about Penny, still wonders where I am, never got that."

The phone rang again and Maddie grabbed it quick. The person asked for Jack, calling herself Penny.

"I'm sorry, he's busy at the moment, may I take a message I'm sure he'll be done dinner with his fiancé soon." Maddie half lied.

She hung up the phone after Penny did and smiled triumphantly. Robbie sighed at her.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"I have to admit, that will get her confused." Jack nodded.

"Sounded to me like she didn't really believe me though, is she not gullible?"

"She's pretty smart."

"What colour are her eyes?"

"Blue."

"Do you like blue eyes?" Maddie asked.

"Hers I don't, they're so full of…"

"Full of what?" Robbie asked.

"Burning desire." Jack joked.

"I know you love me." Maddie smiled.

"Remind me why."

Maddie punched his shoulder, not hard but not lightly either. She smirked with a shrug and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Robbie stood up and left, he couldn't take it anymore. Maddie squealed and clapped as the door shut.

"Do you have any cookies?" Maddie asked with a huge smile.

"Why would I have any cookies?" Jack replied sarcastically as he pulled out a bag.

"Thank you so much." She held the smile there.

She popped the bag open and started to munch on a chocolate chip cookie. She quickly shoved one at Jack and he took it. Maddie swallowed the first and started on another.

"Are you going to eat them all?"

"Thinking about it." Replied through a mouthful of cookie.

Maddie finished the second and felt full. She set the bag on the floor and picked at her teeth. Quickly, she leaned against Jack's shoulder and looked up at him before being kissed.

"What was that?" Maddie asked. "That was pathetic-"

He kissed her again.

"Getting better." Maddie smiled. "But…"

"Princess…shut-up." Jack smiled.

"I take offense to that."

"Don't."

Maddie moved around and sat behind him, she turned around and leaned her back against his. When he stood up, she fell backwards and lay on the bed with her head hanging over the side. Quickly, realizing what happened the last time, she sat up and stared at him, shirtless.

"Do you work out?" Maddie asked with a grin.

"Absolutely not." He scoffed.

"I have a feeling I'm supposed to be somewhere, really, I don't remember."

"Maybe you weren't."

"No I really do. Now I remember, I was supposed to hang out with Mark about two hours ago. Guess it's too late now."

"Hey, have you seen my blue shirt?"

"No, have you seen your blue shirt?" Maddie asked.

Maddie stood up and wandered over to the corner behind Robbie's bed. She bent over and reached down, picking up a light blue t-shirt. She waved it in front of him as she stepped over the bed again and threw it at him.

"Thanks."

"Night." She smiled.

"Where you going?"

"To bed." She stated, wrapping the scarf around her neck again.

"Right, you're too good to sneak out?"

"Hey, you're looking at the sneaking out pro." Maddie retorted. "But I'd rather not."

"Then what would you rather do?"

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to go talk to Alex, She leaves tomorrow and yeah, see you later."

"Anyone ever told you that you smell good?"

"I once did." Maddie joked. "Told myself I smelled like cinnamon."

He threw the shirt on and wandered over to Maddie, taking her in his arms and dipping her. She giggled and let go, crashing to the ground, then laughing harder. She reached up and Jack pulled her to her feet for the infamous number of times. She extended her mitted hand and grabbed the back of his neck, leaning close, nose-to-nose.

"Graceful aren't you?"

"No." Maddie replied. "Never have been."

"But you're a good kisser right?"

"Can't really say, I've never kissed myself." Maddie joked.

"You make up for it in gorgeousness." Jack stated.

"Is that a word?"

"It is now."

"If you could describe me in one word, what would it be?" Maddie asked.

He thought for a minute but soon came up with a word.

"Mine." He smiled.

She had never actually gotten an answer before, just random words that physically described her. She knew that what Jack said, he meant it too, not just because they were engaged but he really did mean it.

"You?"

"I would say you're…well you took the only word." Maddie laughed. "In one word, you could be described as…perfect."

"Nobody's perfect."

"Perfect-for-me, it's all hyphenated, therefore, one word." Maddie smiled confidently.

"I'll take it." Jack laughed too. "But mine is one word."

Maddie pulled the elastics out of her pigtails and ran her hands through her hair, releasing slight waves in her hair. She smiled as he hair hung down as he dipped her again, this time, not falling.


	17. Sheer Gorgeousness

**Sheer Gorgeousness**

They had won the game, standing to the national anthem after winning the gold medal. Maddie stood proud in the stands, watching Rizzo wave them onto the podium. She slowly walked down the steps and stood outside the arena doors, looking out at the emptying parking lot. She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked and found Jack, Robbie, Mark, Mike, Rizzo and Jimmy. Alex was seen making out with Buzz not twenty feet away and Maddie smiled. Her last day, everyone's last day. The next day everyone was being shipped home.

"I really should outlaw any McClanahan to date a hockey player." Robbie joked.

"Yeah well, what you going to do?" Maddie shrugged.

"I would stop playing if I had too." Jack whispered to Maddie who let out a giggle.

"Brother in view." Robbie announced.

"Doesn't look like they care." Rammer joked.

"She does it because she knows it bugs you." Mark stated.

"Yes." Jimmy added.

"I could have told you that one." Rizzo stated and Rammer nodded.

"She turned our tough guy into a…"

"Lovesick puppy?" Mark joked.

"Watch it." Jack glared.

"I take it back."

Maddie stared at the group of guys wondering when they would ever get to play together again. Where was she going to work in Charlestown? Would it work?

"You coming Madds?" Robbie asked. She had tuned them out.

"Where?"

"To the bar." Mark replied.

"Um…yeah sure." Maddie shrugged.

"Hey, you okay?" Ramsey asked.

"Fine. Did I ever say congrats?" Maddie turned happy.

"No." Jimmy smiled.

"Congratulations." Maddie smiled.

"Thanks." Rizzo said.

Maddie smiled as they headed to the bar downtown. It was packed with people yelling for their teams, mostly the U.S.A. Maddie walked, hand in hand with Jack and beside Robbie. Behind them, walked Alex and Buzz, trying to catch up and Maddie purposely walked slower for them to catch up. They wandered past a store selling U.S.A. stuff and Alex looked over to Maddie and laughed.

"Wonder how much I could sell Robbie for?" Maddie joked.

"Two for the price of one." Alex laughed.

"Buy one get the other half off." Maddie added and the two girls walked along in hysterical laughter.

Many strange looks were given, most of them from the guys they were with, but the girls didn't care, they kept walking, laughing louder with every step. When they walked by a store playing music, they danced, not very well, but they danced, still laughing. Eventually they couldn't breathe and stopped laughing but when they stopped, they started again.

"Hey, you're going to pass out from lack of air." Rizzo stated.

"But at least it won't read 'killed by family member'." Alex laughed harder and Maddie paused for a minute. She smiled but didn't laugh. "Hey, you stopped."

"Yes I did, aren't you a quick one." She laughed again.

"God." Robbie whined.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Last time they were like this was last year and they almost passed out from laughing so much. We had to separate them, one on one room, one in a different room."

"I remember that." Alex stated, calming down.

"I was stuck with your little brother." Maddie added.

"But we could still hear you." Robbie said. "Were you talking to each other through your minds?"

"No, we just get each other." Alex shrugged. "Kind of like you and Johnny."

"Where's Johnny?" Maddie asked, it was an inside joke and they laughed again.

"Jannie's packing." Rizzo smirked.

"I should do that too." Maddie wrinkled her nose. "I'll do it later."

"I can't wait to get home." Mark blurted. "I want to see my family."

"And your girlfriend." Jimmy teased.

"At least he has one." Maddie retorted. "Where's yours?"

"In Europe."

"Doing what?" Maddie asked.

"Screwing some French guy." Alex blurted out. "I mean, watching the game, uh…"

Robbie looked at Alex and laughed, Ramsey laughed then Jack, Mark and Rizzo joined too, leaving only Jimmy and Alex to not laughing but Buzz chuckling. Maddie slapped her cousin on the shoulder and walked away, leaving her a few feet behind her group, for the second time that day.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie sat on her bed, throwing clothes into her suitcase without folding them. She had a pile in the middle of the bag and when Robbie walked in, he dumped them out and started folding. Maddie watched as he folded, Alex left to hang with Buzz, careful not to disturb his concentration.

"Hey Madds, I've been meaning to talk to you about the whole moving thing. Alex gave me an offer on the apartment, do we really need the couch?" Robbie asked.

"No, she can have it all but my clothes." Maddie replied.

"Do you have an idea of what you're going to do, work wise?"

"Go to University and go from there." Maddie answered simply. "You?"

"Get back into hockey."

"Rep?" Maddie asked.

"Whatever I can get."

"Do you ever miss them, mom and dad?" Maddie asked.

"All the time Madds, all the time."

"Is it okay to miss them?"

"Yeah, I know they did some mean things but you can still miss them." Robbie explained.

"You know, if something ever happened to you, I'd miss you the most."

"Same to you." He smiled and continued folding. He picked up the mini skirt and laughed. "Keeping it huh?"

"I'll probably give it to Alex."

"Nah, you should keep it, Jack liked it."

"When's Alex moving in?" Maddie asked.

"Two weeks, unless we can't do that but I told her we'd try that means we have to pack up, give the landlord our last rent check and leave all within two weeks, I think we can it." Robbie joked.

"I could do that in a day, half my stuff is right here." Maddie laughed.

Robbie smiled and Maddie took the folded clothes and put the in her suitcase, it looked a lot better and it would be easier to close. A half an hour later, they were done and Robbie wasn't quite ready to go. He led Maddie back to his room to help him pack; he had gear and stuff too. She wandered into the room, Alex was there with Buzz, Johnson was there, Ramsey, being Jack's other defensemen, Pav and Bah, Buzz's line and Rizzo.

"Party!" Alex shouted.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Maddie joked.

"Not for a while, four hours, but you get to go tomorrow morning, early."

Maddie picked up a loose puck from Robbie's hockey bag and pretended to throw it at her. Mark stood up and grabbed it from her hand, waving it in front of her face. She didn't attempt right away but when he stopped waving for a minute to ask Robbie what was wrong, she clutched the puck in her hand and whipped it across the room as it slipped out of her hand. It barely missed Buzz and landed with a thud in Robbie's pillow. Alex covered her mouth in disbelief and Maddie stood in the middle of the room, trying not to laugh. Rizzo let out a chuckle, Jack burst into laughter and then whole room followed suit. It was silenced when Coach Brooks walked into the room a few feet and handed out rings. Maddie glanced at the puck on the pillow and back to the coach. She dove for the puck and sat on the pillow, smiling triumphantly. When Herb walked out of the room, she held it up and Buzz knocked her hand, making the puck just barely miss her toes. She let out a squeal and smacked him on the arm.

"Wow, this is a room full of mature people isn't it?" Pav joked.

Maddie grabbed Robbie's stick and waved it in his face, almost hitting a few others. Alex grabbed the stick and threw it on the floor, landing with a lighter thud than the puck.

"We really should not trash the room." Bah suggested.

"Yeah." Rizzo added.

"We're not trashing, we're making it look like a hockey player has lived here for a few weeks, duh." Alex retorted.

"You say what we're all thinking don't you?" Maddie asked.

"That's what I'm good for."

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

"Only an hour and you're gone." Maddie stated three hours later, everyone was packed, still in Robbie and Jack's room but minus Pav, Bah and Rizzo.

"Then I get your apartment." Alex nodded.

Maddie nodded and rubbed her shoulder, trying to scratch it. Alex scratched it for her, noticing a scar about one and a half inches long. She admired it then asked Maddie what it was from.

"When we were seven, you pushed me into the bush in your backyard, turned my white shirt red." Maddie explained.

"I'm sorry."

"We were seven."

"Yeah, I should get going, plane leaves in less than an hour, I'll miss you."

"Goodbyes are the hardest part." Maddie smiled.

"Would you rather not know a person and never miss them or have them as a friend and miss them to death?" Buzz asked.

"I'll pick b." Alex smiled. "You coming?"

"Yeah, Buzzy?" Maddie asked.

"Only if Robbie goes."

"Well then, Jack, Mark, Rammer?" Robbie smiled.

They all nodded.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie stood, embracing her cousin just before she had to board the plane. She let go and then it was Buzz's turn. They kissed and hugged and Maddie almost cried. Everyone else at the airport hugged her goodbye and she blew kisses jokingly as she headed toward the gate. Maddie smiled as she tucked herself under Jack's arm.

"Tomorrow, that'll be you two." Robbie stated, looking at Maddie and Jack.

"Man, but they're engaged, imagine how much harder it'll be." Johnson stated and received a chuckle from Maddie, just barely audible.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Six o'clock the next morning, Herb wandered around the rooms with Doc and Craig, saying goodbye and congratulating the team on the gold, and hoping to see them again someday, maybe at tryouts for the nest Olympic games. Maddie set her bag outside her door, waiting for Robbie to come and get her, telling her that they had to go. He walked won the hall, waving at everyone who looked up to see him. He grabbed her bag and carried it to his door, setting it down beside his suitcases. Walking into his room for the last time, Maddie followed, he sat on the bed and looked across at Jack.

"It's over." Robbie said, no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean talking about it was different, now it's really here, no more team, no more hockey with the team." Jack stated as Maddie smiled.

"No more me." Maddie whispered.

"But think man, if I never hit you with that check in '76 and then never showed up for tryouts, we wouldn't be future brother-in-laws." Robbie joked.

"Or moving to my town." Jack added.

"Or falling in love." Maddie wanted to say it in her head but she blurted it out loud for everyone in the room to hear. "Was that out loud?"

"Yes." Robbie answered. "But I already knew that."

"Well, my flight leaves soon, see you in a week or two." Jack stated.

"Definitely." Maddie replied as he stood up and pushed his bags out into the hall. He walked back in, grabbed his coat and Maddie looked at him.

"I'll be right back." Robbie excused himself.

Robbie crept out of the room and wandered around the halls. Maddie, alone with Jack, held back tears. This was her family, Mark had said so himself, and everyone agreed with him. She extended her arms and the two embraced and Maddie dreaded the fact that she had to let go but when the time came she did it with no tears yet, just watery eyes.

"It's only two weeks at the most." Jack reminded her.

"I know but it's too long." Maddie whined.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll miss you."

"Me too, you got my number?"

"Robbie gave it to me, I'll call you tonight."

"Love you."

Maddie looked up at him, she didn't want it to be over, great friends, great fun, and spending it all with Robbie, it was the best time of her life so far.

"I love you too."

Maddie kissed him and then she left, thinking about the next few weeks when he wasn't going to be around. The weeks she hated the most, only Robbie would be there, he was a comfort but he was always there with her, it was his apartment too. She grabbed her coat off the top of her suitcase and pulled out her keys. She fiddled with her car key, remembering what it felt like to drive. She zipped them into her pocket and walked out the doors with Robbie, never to see the dorms again.


	18. Growing Pain

**Growing Pain**

It was late night by the time the two got home, about midnight but she told Jack to call until she picked up and when the phone rang an hour after they got home, Maddie ran for it and jumped onto her bed, phone in hand. Robbie threw his gear into the closet and headed for bed. He listened for Maddie to stop talking and it was finally two in the morning before he light went off and her voice went silent.

Maddie flipped the pancake in the pan later the next morning. It was about eleven, more like lunch but neither of the two had anywhere to be. Robbie wandered out, fully showered and dressed, grabbed a plate and took the three already made pancakes. Maddie joined him with her two, and they were silent at the table for the first few minutes.

"Start packing today, leave by next week, sound good?" Robbie asked, showing a huge piece into his mouth.

"Yeah, but if you want, you don't have to come." Maddie replied.

"Don't be silly, I'll find a place up there and we'll be like ten minutes away."

"Ten whole minutes." Maddie joked.

Robbie laughed then took a drink of the orange juice Maddie made. She finished eating and headed for her room to pack a few things. Robbie wandered up to the landlord and handed him the final check he would ever write to the guy. Walking back down the few flights of stairs, he opened the door and began to pack too.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie finished packing her clothes into bags and into her car. It was a week after they got home, they were leaving again, car piled full of bags of clothes but no furniture, if they really needed them, Alex would ship them to Maddie, they had a deal worked out. Robbie hopped in the drivers seat and turned the car on, waiting for Maddie to write a note to Alex and leave the keys. She ran out of the building a few minutes later, car warm in the cold afternoon air. She smiled at her brother and they began the drive towards their new town.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie pulled onto the road Jack told her his house was on, all the houses were huge. She looked over at Robbie, he was sleeping soundly, and smiled. She continued to drive the street until she found the number she was looking for. Pulling into the driveway, she peered up at the house.

Two story's high, double garage. It amazed her. The front door was a double wooden door that was back in an arched alcove. There was a black lab running out in the front yard, tied to the fence. Maddie looked up at the huge window in the center of the second story and then snapped back to reality when she almost hit a black car. Maddie stopped the car in the driveway and hopped out, walking up to the house and petting the dog on the way. She knocked the knocker and waited.

Jack reached out to the doorknob on the inside and pulled the door open, finding Maddie looking around the alcove. He cleared his throat and Maddie turned to look at him, leaping for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

"You got a nice house." She smiled, as she pulled apart.

"I know, where's Mac?"

"Sleeping, I figured I should just leave him." Maddie smiled.

"Tour?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

"First, the dog, that's my moms, name's Diablo." Jack pointed to the barking dog.

"Awe, he's so cute."

Jack took her hand and took her inside. He led her into the front and up a few stairs to the huge picture window room where an older lady sat, reading a book about romance. Maddie recognized it and smiled.

"Mom." Jack said. "This is Maddie."

"Hi, good book." Maddie waved.

"Nice to finally meet you." His mom joked. "All I've been hearing is stuff about you and hockey but I thought you were the one with the brother."

"I am but he's in the car sleeping, rough few nights." Maddie joked. "Plus he's not a very good traveler."

"Guess I'll meet him some other time, I'm going to head home for today."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Maddie." His mom waved.

"Bye Mrs-"

"Call me mom or Gabby."

"Bye Gabby." Maddie waved.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Maddie wandered outside to wake Robbie up after finishing the house tour. Jack watched her from the doorway. He stood there, met by a blonde from the yard over. She didn't even notice Maddie or her car.

"Hi."

"Penny…" Jack replied.

"What's new?"

"Nothing really." Jack answered.

"Well, I was just wondering…" Penny hesitated when Maddie marched up the steps, Robbie close behind but he walked right in, Maddie stood beside Jack and reached up to kiss him. "If you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Are you inviting your friend to the wedding?" Maddie asked, knowing who she was.

"Penny, this is Maddie, she's my fiancé." Jack stated.

"Hi." Maddie extended her hand for a handshake but received only a glare.

"See you around." She said through clenched teeth and walked back over to her yard.

Maddie watched her go and held back a laugh but when Jack laughed, she laughed too.

"You're so bad." Jack remarked.

"I only told her the truth." Maddie grinned.

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

"No, it's just not what I want." Maddie complained.

She was looking at dresses with Jack's mom. She already had something in mind but it just want designed yet.

"Maybe we should move on to something else." Gabby suggested.

"Yeah, lunch? On me?" Maddie asked.

"Alright."

Maddie walked out of the store first then turned left down the street. A few stores over was a restaurant and that's the one she chose. They got a table and ordered drinks and food. During the wait, the two started talking.

"So was the proposal romantic?"

"I guess at the time, in front of the whole team, my brother and my cousin, in the locker room after the Soviet game. Yeah it was pretty romantic."

"My boy's an idiot. As long as you said yes right." She joked.

"I would've said yes even if I was drowning and no one could've possibly helped me, or if it was after I'd fallen a few times, maybe if I was in a dump, either way, it would've been a yes."

"That's good."

"Well, what can you do when you love someone?" Maddie smiled.

"True…"

Maddie glanced out the window. She looked across the street and back at the store they had just come from. She stared a minute longer before turning back to Gabby.

"I'll be right back." She said.

Maddie stood up and walked really fast down the street to the store. She whipped open the door and walked over towards where she was looking earlier. By that time, Gabby had paid the waiter and walked over behind her.

Maddie eyed the one dress she saw from the restaurant. It was perfect, just what she wanted, strapless white, long flowing skirt that wasn't limp but wasn't fixed in place. Gabby smiled as Maddie pulled it down and walked into the change room. When she walked out a few minutes later, Gabby gasped. Maddie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Gabby smiled too.

"Perfect?" Gabby asked.

"Oh yeah."

_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_

Robbie sat on the couch watching television, Jack on the chair at the other end of the couch. He flipped the channels, looking for anything interesting. He gave up and stopped at a local hockey game. The two boys watched intently as their team took a huge lead. It was five to nothing as the final score and Maddie walked in just in time to see the game end. She threw her coat in the closet and peeked into the living room. Robbie glanced over and waved to her, she walked in and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Have you even moved since I left?" She asked jokingly. "Are you like permanently molded into the couch?"

"Yes I am." Robbie replied.

"No, he moved, had to get up to grab some chips." Jack joked.

"So while I was out wrestling some girl for my perfect dress, almost losing then having a dramatic comeback to finally get the dress and it has dirt all over it, but then your mom reassuring me she can get it out, you sat here and did absolutely nothing?"

"Yeah." Jack shrugged.

"Okay…" She rolled her eyes. "Note to self, sarcasm doesn't work this early."

"I'm taking you out tonight." Robbie blurted. "For dinner, the two of you and me."

"Great." Maddie muttered as she flopped upside-down over the couch and lay with her head hanging over the front now.

"Do you ever just sit normally?" Jack asked.

"No." Maddie rolled off the couch and sat in a heap on the floor.

She stood up and skipped over to Jack then sat on his lap.

"Normal enough?" Maddie asked.

"Murder me please." Robbie retorted.


End file.
